Locked in
by SilverPanda113
Summary: I'm going to try and be concise. Locked in!ND Sick!Rory Asthmatic!Rory Slight panic disorder!Rory Caring!ND. Also I've added Xander Mitchell who is played by Cameron Mitchell. Sorry,but the bromance of Dameron is awesome. Rated T. First Fan fiction so don't be harsh. ANNOUNCEMENT CHPT 17 ALL STORY PREVIEWS
1. Locked In

Locked in

**yea lock ins form Friday to Monday are cool. except when ya got a sick Irish kid in denial, ditsy blonde, and a fiery Latina oh no this =0 is gonna be crazy srry i love Rory/Damian they're so adorable and down to earth with a child like innocence so it'll be AU starting after the events of big brother and also Joe's here but so is the oc: Xander played by the one and only, Cameron Mitchell! ahhh they're so cute with their brotherly Irish nerd adventures. k. ill stop speaking. now. also Rory is the youngest of ND being a fourteen year old freshman ( CT fans check out Damian at 14 to get an idea of what Damo looks like non CT fans, go check him out!) and Xander is a 16 year old sophomore who happens to be Rory's host family instead of Brittany so of course i made them friends. sorry on how i portray and Irish voice i'm only 1/4 ****Irish and 13. K NOW ill stop talking **

**damn forgot the disclaimer i don't own glee or else Rory would be a main character and more like Damian i do, however, own all three seasons of Glee if ya know where I live come drop in**

* * *

Chpt 1: sick Friday

Rory closed his locker for the last class today. "why has my throat and head hurt so bad, all week"? Rory thought as he coughed.

"Oh no nononono I CAN'T be getting sick I got to much ta do with this stupid American history (seriously I don't think I failed that quiz on my own I knew something was up when that nice elderly woman told me Germany won World war 2) I got to adjust the times and plans to walk in the hallway when those jocks come, I have to make sure I know when to set up a time to Skype call home- Rory stopped mid thought. Home I miss it so much. Rory felt his pounding headache return and his stomach churn. Homesickness THAT'S it that's why I don't feel well. Rory thought as he headed to class.

* * *

In class Rory really tried to listen to Ms. Johnson but he couldn't concentrate. Everything was spinning 5 times as much as it was an hour ago and he was really tired. Also did it get hot in here because it really Rory's thoughts were interrupted again by Ms. Johnson calling on him.

"I'm sorry mam, repeat the statement". Rory asked

"I said you better not be asleep in my class Mr. Flanagan?" That how you say it or flanieagen?" Ms. Johnson said as the class snickered.

"Flanagan mam". Rory said blushing.

"yea that". The teacher said. As she turned around Rory was nailed in the head with a notebook adding to his painful headache by at least 40% by none other than rock the stick.

"Awww fairy wants a nap?" rick said

"look at the freshmen Rick can't handle big people school"? Azimo teased. Rory wanted to just curl up in a ball and die as the headache and stomach churn grew stronger. "That homesickness is annoying" he thought. Being the only foreign freshmen at this school sucks.

* * *

As Rory left class Rick came behind him and shoved him into a locker which he went head first into ( just his luck huh?).

"that damned old hag saw me throw that book at you and now I got detention.

" why are ye hurting me then" ?! Rory said

" I take my anger out on my prey" Rick said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and left. Rory tried to stand up but a dizzy spell that came over him sent him back down. "Homesickness and bullies, must've picked a brown four leafed clover when I left home." Rory thought.

* * *

Rory entered glee club and the temperature seemed to spike up at least 100% as did the noise. Instead of dancing talking, dancing, and singing with the others Rory ungracefully plopped into a chair. Sam came over to him.

"Hey buddy you alright? you look paler than usual" Sam asked concerned. There was NO way Rory was gonna tell the glee club he wasn't feeling too well, they've done too much they let him sing and don't laugh at his dancing eyebrows accent or the fact he's dancing impaired ( why they find it adorable will always be beyond him) but most importantly: they accepted him. He spent his first week here alone (Brittany left for what you call lady kisses? he thought) and bullied and here comes the famous Finn Hudson asking to join the glee club where they didn't bully him (except for the girl with the lips she's a real meanie he thought.) they embraced his differences and he made friends despite his social awkwardness. That's already too much to ask I don't want to worry them. While he was zoned out he didn't notice Sam call Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Xander, and Finn over.

"Rory RORY" Blaine shouted snapping Rory out of his thoughts. Rory jumped a bit.

"You sure you're alright buddy you really do look paler. Paler than Kurt as if you weren't already his skin tone." Xander said.

"Oh hush you". Kurt said rolling his eyes.

" yea mates,I'm fine" Rory whispered as Rachel began talking. He has never been more thankful for her presence.

" Alright guys nationals are in two weeks TWO count em' so I've scheduled this Friday rehearsal without Mr. Schue so we could get extra practice." Rachel rambled.

"screw " extra practice" I've gots me an appointment at breadstix with me myself and Britt." Santana said.

"'Well you're staying so quiet or ill belt a high note." Rachel threatened which shut Santana up.

"Now as I heard all year's theme is vintage music like Elvis or frank Sinatra so while I think I'd definitely excel the talents of one Celine Dion."

"The hell you think you are" Mercedes said but Rachel just ignored her like she was Tina.

"I think we should give the solo our youngest old soul." "Rory"? Rachel said as Rory looked up

"why don't you come sing another Elvis song like you did at Christmas which a may say was remarkable or some Sinatra". Rachel more demanded than asked.

If I go up there and sing, they'll know I'm sick Rory thought"Thanks Rachel but can I do it another day"? Rory forced out the loudest he could which was a whisper.

"No you cannot not after all the CD's I sent you of what I've sung so you'll get a feel of the clubs music no sire" Rachel said.

"Come on Rory you'll do fine" Tina said encouragingly.

Rory reluctantly got up and as he walked to the center of the choir room, he felt the room spin faster. The chords to one of his all-time favorites Fly Me To The Moon begun, but as Rory opened his mouth all he saw was black.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Rachel screeched "Is he alive "?

" yes you damn crazy ass Jew,our little drunken Irish probably just passed out. It happens, not everyone has organic energy drinks every morning. Calm your Tats Puck said

"I don't think that's the case" Tina said as Mike felt his forehead.

" wow he is burning up like he flew from hell" Mike stated dumbly. There was a beat of silence.

Brittany whispered to Sam " I thought I'd be saying that today. Wow so Asians CAN be dumb" as Sam just smiled at her sweetly

"Really"? Tina mused as some groaned at the lame statement

" That was the dumbest and probably the only thing Asian no. 2 has ever said". Santana said while Mike blushed

" It was short notice, I wanted to sort of enlight the situation" Mike said getting redder

" hey um ya we kinda forgot about Rory i mean ya know maybe he's not exactly your friend but one, he's my host bro and I can't take him home dead and two, he's my bud so could we please focus the attention back on him so he wont die in his sleep." said Xander the newest member of ND as everyone remembered the reason that Mike commented on that.

" Shit!, yeah someone fetch a towel and cool water from the cafeteria" Finn said. Tina left with Quinn

* * *

" please tell me im in heaven" . Rory thought as he sluggishly opened his eyes only to close them just as quickly because of the light.

With half-opened eyes Rory asked "where am I"? accent thicker than usual.

" He's awake"! Mike shouted to the relived sighs of others.

" Thank God" Quinn and Mercedes said simultaneously. Rory felt something cool against his face as he opened his eyes all the way. it felt good.

" Glad to see you're back" Kurt's concerned silver eyes leaned over him. Rory gave a confused look.

" where'd I go I'm sorry if I wasn't there for nationals but I think I got deported" Rory said a little confused at the end.

" Nationals in two weeks Rors' you fainted bro" Finn said. Rory looked embarrassed, then apologetic.

" oops sorry okay I'll get up" Rory said while trying to sit up, but then promptly fell back on his butt with a grunt.

" Whoa little guy lie back down" Xander said lightly pushing him back down.

" what I'm trying to get up I fainted don't know why but i shouldn't just stay on the floor" Rory replied as others were shocked he didn't know why.

" that's rude and painful if you guys stepped on me while practicing." Rory added while his voice cracked. Surprised at his own voice a sound came from the back of his throat.

" Ok. one your sick t-" Sam started

" I'm not sick Sam Evans" Rory cut Sam off and denied his illness. there was a moment of awkward silence and as much as he tried to stifle both everyone noticed the cough and slight whimper from Rory.

" Guys come here" Xander whispered everyone but Brittany and Joe the former patting a cool cloth to Rory's head as the latter held his protesting arms down.

" okay why is he denying he is sick when he clearly is" Tina whisper shouted . She sees what happens in the hallways, scratch that practically everywhere. Sick or not, she believes the kid deserves a break.

" well Rory is usually committed to not causing a stir in things or bringing attention and worry to others because of him , it makes him stubborn at times like this that's what his parents told our family and it's what we've seen it when he tried to hide him being sick at Christmas so he'll certainly be in denial just try to be patient with him" Xander explained.

"Alright, break". They went back to Rory ( Except Mike and puck went to open the door and get Mikes car) who was coughing more. The cool rag was long forgotten since Brittany began to chase Joe asking him if Tarzan was his brother. They all shared a sympathetic look.

" Rory"? Sam asked tentatively not sure whether he was still going to deny he was sick.

" yus' 'am 'vans "? Rory said his accent and his illness making it hard to pick out the words he said.

" were gonna take you home mike and puck are already at the door. get better okay"? Kurt said while Rory put on a pouty face.

" but I wan' 'actice 'ith teh New Directions seniors 'an exit with a Nationals win and im not sick". Rory said cutely. "

Don't worry you'll be better and on that Nationals stage with us in no time." Xander said while picking Rory up feeling guilty that may not be the case.

His thoughts were cut short by Puck screaming " Shit" while running back in the room with Mike. " guys" Mike said ,were Locked in."

* * *

**ooh! cliffhanger. don't worry I update regularly well tell me your thoughts. but I please ask you don't just plain state that it sucks and don't go off to say that Damian sucks at being an actor because Uno: its his first time. give the lad a break. dos: that's off subject of the story. I love reviews. vanilla cupcakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt 2: one emotional friday night**

** Hi told you I'd be back. The things to change: this is after the events of choke. Xander is Rory's host brother. And Ms. Cameron Mitchell my first reviewer: I'm really going to try and work on my grammar for you but I can't guarantee that it'll be perfect. at my school heck my county for some reason they dont teach us grammar. i think its bizarre that now me as an 8th grader they decide: hmm maybe we should start teaching them grammar. the spelling that's on my account. I've lived with my cousin in China ever since i was 7 and i just moved to america when i was 11 1/2. Well try to enjoy as I try my best with the grammar, but some of it is supposed to be wrong because of him being sick and the accent. Although i'll work on my run-on sentences . Also a raging storm is whats blocking them. two trees and a giant piece of metal locked them in. I know kinda silly a raging storm in spring. one more thing Shout out to Kezzagleekdirctioner: I love Rory and your stories too! its what gave me inspiration to join fan fiction and write this. will YOU update yours? P.s: the incident in heart never happened. Instead Sugar ( who I decided was a junior when I thought this story up) thought despite his charm and looks that Rory was too young for her ( remember in this story hes a Fourteen- year old freshmen and shes a 17- year old junior) and she didn't want to look like a cougar so she chose Artie who is the same age as her. he never said anything about getting deported just sang home. **

**Disclaimer: Me owning glee? pshhh I wish. I do however own a pair of wolf slippers that look exactly like Damian's . They are so cute!**

* * *

"Wait WHAT"! Santana exclaimed.

" There's a thunderstorm outside and two cars are blocking the main entrance, four trees in the second and its unusually cold so all the others are frozen shut. I heard the storm won't let up until monday." Mike explained defeated

"Yep unless Asian fusion can use their Asian vampire powers to fly through the sky light in the hall, I'd say were Locked in the school." Puck said as Tina and Mike glared at him.

" oh hell no, I refuse to be locked in this school with Jew nose berry" Santana said. Everyone swore they saw a twig in Rachel snap.

" well I refuse to be here in the room with the future taco bell dog"! Rachel snapped. That set Santana off.

"O inferno non tu non simpliciter dicendum quod si qua ulla res vestris in MORUS hic scies, ubi im a baca! Lima altitudines adiacentibus scis quid descendat ibi?! malus cacas et male esse dammed si mihi quicquam cacas a vobis sic veniunt hic sic ego potest RAHUNT Finn Hudson super te et disrumpam et vestra naribus suis! " Santana said while advancing on Rachel as Rachel screamed and Mike, Puck, and Quinn held her back once again, but their arguing was cut short when Rory awoke yet again and coughed.

" ' Ander"? Rory croaked " yea Rors'". "where's woody"? Rory asked confused, his eyes glazed over what they assumed was fever. The other gleeks with the exception of Xander, Sam, Tike, and Klaine shared confused glances. Instead, said people shared a smile secretly.

" the hell is a woody"? Puck said to himself as others mummered in agreement.

" oh woody sorry bud he is at home". Xander replied. Rory had a slight defeated look on his face

" 'an we get 'im"? Rory asked. You could hear Xander's heart-break at what he had to now tell him as he knew certain things about Rory others didn't

" I would if I could but there is a storm and were locked in the school until Monday bro." Xander said as calmly and soothing as he could but unfortunately, Rory's face changed from dazed to fear.

" Storm"? Rory's lip began to quiver. Everyone else was confused but sympathetic as Xander rushed forward.

" No-no no no don't cry its alright bud" Xander said as a tear fell from Rory's face. It took a second, but realization flashed in everyone's eyes at what the scenario is.

" Is he afraid of storms"? Sam thought aloud. Rory blushed and quickly wiped the tears that were forming

" N-no" Rory said. It wasn't related to what conversation was going on but Xander felt Rory's forehead. " Damn i think his temperature spiked up"! Xander exclaimed.

"We need a thermometer" Blaine explained.

" Nurse's office! I'll get it" Santana said as some looked surprised she even was paying attention to the conversation.

" Whoa Satan does have a heart " ? Sam mused mockingly surprised as the others snickered. Santana glared at him

" cork it trout and last time I checked, you weren't a candy stripper who has two keys to the nurses office" Santana snapped. Sams eyes widened as he looked down

" actually..." Sam started but stopped himself as he turned red. Some people gasped, others snickered.

" don't judge me okay!I needed the money"! Sam blurted. Santana shrugged her jacket on, shaking her head

"Wanky just wanky" Santana said as she left." Mercedes couldn't stop the laugh that crawled up her throat at her boyfriend's face.

"Agreed" Sugar spoke up for the first time as Sam turned even more red.

Rory began to speak nonsense while she was gone and if they didn't know he was delirious with fever, they may have just sent him to the mental ward.

"Xan" he said weakly " Do you think that leprechauns are related to elves" ? Rory asked with such an innocence that not one person in the room could not help but smile at that question.

" You know Rors', I don't know maybe they are, you do have some short family members" Xander decided to humor him. Rory looked like a kid as if he actually belived Xander

" 'At's cool, 'ool 'ike a panda bear." Rory confirmed. He then looked questioning, furrowing his eyebrows.

" or is it a polar bear"? he asked blue eyes swimming with fever and what actually seemed like genuine confusion.

"Yeah you're definitely sick buddy" Finn said smiling. Rory sometimes reminds him of a less flamboyant more awkward and foreign Kurt, and he seems like a little brother to him. He probably shouldn't have said that though because he started Rory on a chain of denial.

" There is something wrong with your statement Finn Hudson.

" And what would that be"?Finn asked.

" I'm not sick" Rory firmly said. There was that same awkward silence the last time he denied it before Rachel stepped up.

" Rach what are you doing" Finn asked.

" Finn I'm aware that you all call me ambitious and persistent so, I am about to put that to good use" Rachel replied. The others looked on in interest of what she was about to do.

"Rory you're sick, there's no denying it, and if you do, I know a guy who knows a guy, who knows about a certain type of house if you get my drift" Rachel said in that tone that makes people remember some of the things she's done to keep her spotlight ( e.i sent sunshine to a crack house, trying to give Tina 50 bucks to stop her rant about her deserving of the spotlight once in a while) that made some shudder involuntarily. Rory crossed his arms obviously not letting up any time soon.

"Say that all ye want 'ache berry, but I know i-" Rory started but cut him self off by pressing his lips in a thin white line. Everyone stared at him and Xander swore he saw him turn ghostly pale then green as Rory scrambled to his feet and took off out the choir room covering his mouth him, Finn, Quinn, and Tina following.

* * *

**At the nurses office: **

**Santana**** voice-over& third person POV**:

Don't get me wrong, I still hate Count Boozy Von Drunk-a-Ton (**A/N: in which episode do you remember that? if you do you get a Cupcake!) **for hitting on my Britt- Britt, but he doesn't deserve this. I see him get shoved in the hall and pushed around by the jocks and some nerds ( though to save his heart, I'll never tell him he even gets bullied by people possibly beneath to him popularity wise) and it honestly melts my HBIC heart a little. I would never tell this to anyone but, Irish has grown on me a little. a little. not half not 1/4 just a little. I was mad at him for what he did with Britt but he seems ( Dare I say it ) like a regular innocent, curious little boy. unlike Finnocence, if I took his virginity, it would actually kill me a little inside knowing I would take it and not give one shit about it the next day but from his point of view he would be, hurt that he gave his v-card to someone who doesn't care. Damn. I really am going soft but now I don't seem to give a care. This feeling is weird but at the same time, it feels like a little weight is off my shoulders. Like pressure to be a cold-hearted bitch to any thing that isn't blonde,blue-eyed, innocent, and great in bed may I say so myself. He did stop by her house, sing and apologize formally to her a week later ( Never thought i'd come to love the song " ways to say I'm sorry") after all. Tell anyone this and I will cut you, but I actually recorded the performance and listen to it on my phone sometimes. maybe- it wouldn't kill me to call him by his actual name once in a while. wait. what was his name? Ronny? Mclaughin? Booze kid? Lucky?

**Third person's POV:**

Santana's thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps and Xander shout,

" Rory where are you"?! and Tina shout,

" I saw him covering his mouth and he looked a little green, check the restrooms!". she grabbed the things she gathered and stepped out of the nurses office, only to almost be trampled by Xander.

" Watch it beanpole" Santana shouted. Xander's face was flushed slightly, his glasses crooked, navy cardigan half off.

" Sorry Santana but have you seen Rory?, he ran out the choir room looking a little green and covering his mouth" Xander said frantically out of breath. Santana had an idea of why he ran out and a piece of her heart broke at seeing the blue-eyed kid this sick.

" No but-" Santana was cut off by Finn saying

" we found him, he's in the boys restroom over there." Finn jerked his head in the direction of the Restrooms where Tina and Quinn were standing. The three of them jogged over there, and they all entered hearing retching sounds from the 2nd stall. Xander opened the stall door carefully only to see Rory looking as if he could be Casper's cousin face in the toilet bowl. when he was done he flushed the toilet and turned only to jump and almost hit his head on the bowl seeing five other people there. He blushed and bowed his head.

" I'm sorry" he said. They all shared a confused look as Rory began to cough.

" Why are you apologizing?" Santana said as they all gave him a sympathetic look.

" I'm taking the attention away from practice and I don't want the seniors to leave school with a loss at nationals. I know it means a ton to you guys. You should really be practicing, don't worry, I'm fine" Rory mumbled not looking any of them in the eye as they at first shocked he was apologizing for that but then sympathetic again. He really doesn't deserve this. Finn helped ( well more like picked) him up and set him carefully on his feet. Rory teetered a bit but Tina and Santana steadied him. Quinn looked at him and saw the dark circles under his weak baby blue eyes and his hair damp and a couple fringes stuck to his face. She moved forward and swept some out of his head as she flinched at the heat. She hoped that nurse had some useful things.

" Santana you got fever reducer right?" Quinn asked. Santana dug into the basket and held it up.

" Yep." Santana replied. Rory's eyes were glazed over and a bit distanced which worried Quinn. Sometimes the childlike wonder, pureness and baby face of Rory reminded Quinn and Puck of Beth, so seeing him in this state Worried her tons. Xander stepped up to Rory and waved a hand in front of his face as Santana and Tina gave him some space by letting go of his arms. Rory felt everything spinning as the others looked concerned.

" You alright buddy?" Finn asked concerned.

" Rors'?" Xander questioned but he never got a reply because Rory teetered again, mumbled something incoherent, and his eyes lost a little color as they fluttered closed and he collapsed. Luckily Finn caught him before he hit the tile floor but he still hit his head on the side of the stall door with a significant thud which Finn winced at.

" Poor guy" Tina said vehemently. Finn lifted Rory and almost dropped him at the amount of heat radiating off of him. They began to walk to the choir room as Santana patted the cool-pack shed gotten in the nurse's office. "This is going to be one hell of a weekend, but it'll be worth it " they all thought.

* * *

When they returned a shriek from Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Sugar, and Mercedes could be heard as the five of them,Blaine, Sam, and Joe rushed forward to inspect the passed out Irish boy in Finn's arms.

" What happened?" Sugar asked.

" Ah... we found him puking in the bathroom so when he was done, we helped him up. He seemed out of it and mumbled something before passing out" Tina explained as Finn set him on a makeshift bed they made on the piano while they were gone.

" Santana, did you get the thermometer?" Xander asked. Santana searched the basket and found it. She tossed it to Xander as he barely caught it.

" Here you go Oliver oil " Santana said walking over to Brittany.

" Ass less J-lo" Xander angrily muttered to himself as he put the thermometer in Rory's mouth. When he read the temperature Xander almost dropped the thermometer as he did something similar to the don't look like an idiot dance.

" 102.8" he exclaimed as a loud clap of thunder echoed behind him. They all felt a sort of cliché dramatic horror movie esque thing going on there.

" What!" Rachel shrieked as the other members began to worry twice as much as they were already. Sugar grabbed the ice pack Santana dropped in shock and patted it to Rory's face. He may be too young for her but that doesn't mean he can't have a sort of baby brother role to her.

Xander was worried the most. Not only is Rory his host brother, but he's also become his best friend. They were like the inseparable dynamic duo. Him working on teaching him the american culture while he taught him some Irish culture. Him trying to get him to say some ( *cough non christian cough*) things in an american accent and him being a loyal friend as he happily repeated him before turning beet red as he processed what he just said. As he looked at the ill friend on the makeshift bed and listened to the raging storm outside he teared up a bit from the worry. Quinn and Joe noticed this as they gave him a hug and sympathetic pat on the back.

* * *

Rory felt so weak as he heard voices around him. His eyes fluttered open as everything came back to him.

" he's waking up" he heard what he assumed was Blaine's voice shout. what he saw next was about 10-15 eyes staring at him. He sat up quickly but the grabbed his head as the room began to spin. His eyes weren't as glazed before but still sort of glazed. He had no idea what he was doing on the piano and the room was slightly dark as it was night-time making some people look suspicious and intimidating

" What where am I, why am I on the piano? Rory frantically spoke in confusion as he jumped off the piano but then winced as he once again grabbed his head everything was spinning, his stomach would not stop churning, his chest was tightening, and his head which felt like a dumbbell was pounding. His chest was bobbing up and down frantically. Joe stepped out from the darkness as did the others thinking they probably scared him

" Hey hey take it easy buddy, in and out" Joe said trying to get his breathing under control. When Rory calmed down some, he leaned against the piano.

" Why am I on 'he ' iano?". He asked confused as an icepack that was on his head fell to the floor making the boy jump.

" Do you remember anything that's happened Rors'?" Sam asked. Rory looked thoughtful for a second.

" Yes I remember throwing up and my school day but that's about it, why did I do something if I did im sorry but you'll have to remind me". Rory said. The others wondered why he still looked the same as when he came in.

" You didn't do anything wrong, you passed out and we just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself because Finn said before he caught you you hit your head on the side of the stall door pretty hard" Kurt said concerned. Rory visibly relaxed as the others still looked at him.

"He still looks the same from when he was in the restroom" Quinn thought. She repeated her thoughts to The other five that were there and they agreed. Tina took a step towards the Irish boy who was just looking around a bit out of it.

" Rory?" Tina said. Rory turned to her and gave her a small, but polite smile.

" Yus Ms. Choen-Chang " Rory replied which made Tina smile a bit. "Still polite and charming when sick" she thought.

" How do you feel?" She continued. Rory sort of looked around a bit before casting his gaze to the floor.

" F-Fine" He said. He was lying. Since she and Mike are never really noticed, they usually observe the things in the club. One thing she learned was that Rory stutters and wont meet your eyes when he lies.

" You're lying" she mused. Rory stood up a little straighter but still wouldn't meet her eyes.

" N-no I'm not" Rory replied. Tina gave him a "Bitch-please" face that could be up to par with Kurt's

" You stutter when you lie" Tina stated. By now everyone has diverted their attention to the Asian girl and Irish boy's conversation. Sugar stepped forward.

" Rory please don't lie it's not like you and although you totally suck at it, we still don't like it." Sugar pleaded. Still having a slight crush on her Rory gave in and told them how he feels. When he finished everyone had shocked looks on their face. Mike the first to recover said

" Sounds like the flu to me. How long have you felt this way?" he asked. Tina narrowed her eyes.

" Don't lie" Tina firmly but softly said.

" O-only t-today" Rory stuttered as Tina glared at him. He shifted before admitting the truth.

" Since Saturday" he said nervously. The looks on the gleeks faces ranged from anger for hiding this to sympathy for him being this ill to confusion ( Brittany) who is Thinking whether penguins likes meatballs or not.

" Why did you hide it from us!" Sam shouted which made Rory flinch. Sam softened a bit.

"sorry" Sam said. he was worried ever since that Christmas he was sick and had to be taken to the hospital to find out it was pneumonia they could have prevented if he spoke up.

"I don't want to be a burden, You seniors need nationals so I blamed it on homesickness. I'm sorry" Rory said his accent getting thicker with a mix of emotion and exhaustion which Puck and Xander noticed in his voice and worriedly told him to sit back up on the piano and felt his fore head again and Immediately grabbed the ice pack and put it back on his head. The others exchanged sad looks.

" Rory if you were sick, we wouldn't have cared about nationals practice" Mercedes said to him as she hugged him. She flinched as this was the first time she felt the heat on him. She also felt him begin to breathe frantically and she looked and saw him fighting back tears. His eyes were red making the sky blue irises stick out

" what's wrong" Mercedes asked voice laced with concern. Rory sniffled before speaking.

"You guys have been by far the nicest people to me since I got here. I get bullied and pushed around all the time by those jocks and if it weren't for Finn Hudson asking me ta join, ye would've never seen me because I'd be on the first flight back to Ireland. When I came here, I thought america would be a place of acceptance, and I figured out about 4 months later that's not the truth. Tears started to fall from Rory's eyes. Then I came here and you guys turned my thoughts back around and made me feel accepted despite my social awkwardness and the fact im dancing impaired. You know, most of ye are leaving this year and need ta focus on grades,sports college applications and winning nationals.I thought you wouldn't want me to take much attention in return for inviting me in your club. I still don't want the attention but I know now that ye at least care so I just wanted ta thank ye all." as Rory finished there was not one dry eye in the room. It may have been short but that speech meant a ton to them especially the seniors who could remember this small speech as they moved on. Tina and Xander who were closest to him ran to hug him and the hug soon turned into a group hug. Yes each and every one of them would remember this moment for the rest of their lives. after they broke apart, Rory grabbed his head again and everyone noticed that his eyes were fighting to stay open as the dark circles were now more pronounced on his paler skin so Mike and Xander laid him back down and Rory now too weak to process what was even going on anymore didn't protest. With half closed eyes, he said " You guys are the best fri-" but was cut off by him falling asleep which some of the girls, Kurt and Blaine "awwwed" at. They all know what he was trying to say and that message alone lightened everyone's mood about being in here just a bit more.

* * *

** awwww cuteness! Ahh I love him! Sorry im so late but to make up for it im posing two chappies today Yay! I dedicate both to my first two reviewers. Read on, Review on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3: Panic and storms

**As promised another chapter. also I've got a question I've been thinking about making a two-three chapter story about the bullies finally going too far and Rory's finally had enough. No he wont kill himself or attempt but he will finally snap and he comes to the choir room beaten up and ,maybe I'll throw in one or two panic attacks for ****Alix Zin**** who seems to like those for following my story. Idk review and let me know. Alix Zin this ones for you!**

** disclaimer: i simply don't own glee. I'm going to go cry now**

* * *

An hour later after an emotionally, physically and mentally drained Rory fell back asleep, you could see the glee club doing various things. Finn, Blaine, Puck, Mike, Lauren and Sam were talking about football over by the drums as Puck tuned his guitar and Mike danced . Artie and Joe were thinking about doing a religious duet that involves rapping for Artie in the bleachers. The girls,Kurt, and Xander were by the piano. The girls were multi- tasking between taking care and fussing over a cute peacefully sleeping Rory who mumbled things in his sleep back in the delirious stage, gossiping with each other, and doing their hair while Xander was arguing with Kurt about his certainly not normal outfit. Rory? Well not only was Rory mumbling things in his sleep about his woody doll and debating with himself in his sleep about whether kittens or puppies were better cuddle buddies ( A/N: I'ts a very serious debate to me alright? don't judge!) but was also dreaming he was back home but his glee friends were there and they were celebrating the wedding of Tike, Wemma, Brittana and Finchel all at once because they are cute couples to him. Xander jumped up annoyed by Kurt's theories about his what he calls " Poor choice in fashion"

" Kurt I'm not fashionably challenged, this was my choice of clothing besides what about your outfits!" Xander said but a loud thunder-clap shut everyone up as the power went out in the entire school and another loud crash came from outside. there was a beat of silence.

" Wait what about my outfits Xander?" Kurt asked angrily. Xander began to remember all th fight/assassination things Kurt and Blaine are capable of as he backed away a bit.

" Um I-I" Xander started but was cut off by Rory screaming as he heard the wind pick up and another loud crash. He screamed so high that no one even thought of thinking the falsetto in his audition was auto-tune. Everyone turned on their phones for light so they could see each other.

" Rors'?" Xander said. he turned to see Rory whose blue eyes were wide and still glazed with fever, beads of sweat on his forehead his hair damp and slightly tussled from sleep but what scared him most was his frantic breathing and the slight shaking of his body. Xander stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Buddy whats wrong" Xander asked. Rory simply whimpered and jumped with a small squeak as another loud clap of thunder was heard. Realization flashed in everyone's eyes as they realized the problem was. By now the slight shake had increased to a tremor that went through his body. Rory felt his chest tighten. " not now" he thought as he tired to get air but that seemed to not be happening. No one had any idea but Xander who has seen him go through this before, Kurt whose dad had this happen to him before and Finn whose seen this case as his mom is a nurse. Rory is gradually trembling and has jumped off the piano with speed the Gleeks thought were inhuman and began pacing still trembling. Rory began to see black spots dance in his vision and he collapses to the ground still gasping for air as Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina scream. Xander kneels down to him.

" Rory I need you to open your eyes and look at me" Xander said. Rory was still gasping and whimpering and everybody but Finn who went to get water and Kurt who was rubbing circles on his back felt helpless as they had no knowledge on this situation as Xander desperately pleaded the Irish boy to open his eyes

" Rory please look at me" Rory opens his eyes just a little as his surroundings and senses come back to him. Relief washed over Xander's face as he calmed a little.

" That's it buddy. deep breaths. come on you can do it" Xander encouraged. Rory shook his head still hyperventilating.

" I... Ca...n't... Xan...der" Rory said still trying to breathe. Xander began coaching him to breathe.

" Yes you can Rors' please try for me" Xander got Rory's breathing under control and everyone breathed a sigh of relief only to tense up again as Rory went into a coughing fit. Finn who just got back at the end of the coughing fit passed Rory the glass of water. Rory nodded his thanks as he drank the cool liquid which somewhat soothed his raw and sore throat. He then pressed the cool glass to his forehead which felt nice on his pounding headache and blazing forehead. Kurt placed the cup on the piano and instead began patting the cool pack to Rory's head as Rory leaned into his touch. There was a beat of silence.

" what the hell just happened" Santana said voice laced with worry as the others hummed in agreement. Rory tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak and Rory grabbed his throat as he whimpered. " That hurt" he thought " maybe i really shouldn't have kept this from them for so long". Xander cleared his throat before speaking.

" Um well Rory just had a panic attack. he doesn't have them a lot but when stress builds up or if he's scared, they will happen. This would be one of those times, though it's in Rory's mind whether that was stress from being sick or fear. Rors'" Xander explained/questioned. Rory pressed his lips together as he obviously wouldn't say anything, but the look in his glazed eyes screamed fear. Sam stepped from behind Finn

" Dude its okay if you're scared, no ones judging" Sam said with a shrug. Rory's eyes darted from left to right before caving in.

" Fine but please don't tell anyone outside of glee they already pick on me for me braces **( A/N: if you searched for 14- year old Damian like I asked then you'll know he used to have braces which were absolutely adorable!)**, my accent, and just me in general. I really don't need anything else to add on" Rory said hoarsely as he looked down. No one really took into consideration how much the bullying is on that moment the boys were already planning a revenge on those bullies that involved fist, feet fight club skills, Asian ninja moves, and Sai swords.

"Wow look at the time" Rachel checked her phone. 3:04 am, Everyone els doing the same

" we should really get to sleep" Finn said with a yawn Puck, then Sam, then Kurt, then Blaine, then,Xander, lastly Brittany following.

" wow that was fast" Xander said eyes wide as everyone turned to Rory who was out cold on Quinn's ( who sat down a while ago) lap as she stroked his hair.

" awwwwwww" The girls and Kurt cooed. Quinn looked up.

" I'm not sure what happened, I sat down and he leaned his head on my shoulder talking about how he thinks Toy story 3 is the greatest movie ever and dancing bears before falling asleep. who knew delirium could be this cute" Quinn said smiling. Ever since she met him she kind of had a mothering relationship with him because the looks on his face and the things he said were so cute sometimes it reminded her of Beth.

As Finn picked him up, he mumbled something, smirked lazily and said "teh" weakly and hoarsely The gleeks went to sleep with smiles on their faces wondering what the freshmen was dreaming of. Little did they know he was dreaming of taking care of his friends instead of them taking care of gleeks stayed up an hour longer talking about a thought of heritage week to make their Irish friend feel more at home, but soon fell asleep.

* * *

6:44 am:

The gleeks woke up to shuffling sound and two soft thuds as they turned on their flashlights ( Blaine found them when his phone battery died and he was trying to get to Kurt but ended up running smack into a cabinet stocked full of emergency supplies), they found a funny sight. Kurt and Rory were sleepwalking. Kurt was making his makeshift bed over and over while Rory was just simply walking ( running into everything as he did so). The Gleeks giggled at the sight.

" Like father like son" Blaine chuckled to himself as he got up to try to wake the very similar looking boys from their deep slumber.

" Kurt honey" Blaine said Kurt turned around and walked over to what he thought was another bed but was really Mikes shirt and began to smooth out the "sheets".

" This is a hard bed " Kurt said as he had no idea he was smoothing out Mikes abs.

Mike grabbed his hands and simply went " errrrr." **( A/N: From night of neglect. something about that moment just seemed so cute to me) **Blaine walked over

" Kurt you need to wake up" Blaine repeated. This time Kurt's eyes finally focused.

" Blaine why am i standing"? Kurt asked.

" you were sleepwalking hon" Blaine replied. Kurt snapped his fingers and turned to the right with a sigh.

" Again wow I hope I didn't disturb anyone"

Everyone mumbled "no" except mike who said " I was sorta violated". Kurt turned to him with an apologetic look on his face.

" Sorry, but on another line, you been working out" Kurt apologized /asked. Jealousy flashed in Blaine's eyes

" Aaaaaannd that's where I say you're mine and take you back to our bed" Blaine said. Kurt smiled " Oooh my man's the jealous ." Kurt thought

" oh before that I need to wake our son" Blaine said. Kurt spun to face him eyes wide.

"whoa, didn't know I started doing THAT in my sleep." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes went wide as he blushed.

"No I mean your younger look alike" Blaine said as he pointed to Rory who as now walking circles around the piano as he quietly sang Michael Buble's version of " Feeling Good" , Though because he was ill it kept cracking but it still sounded great. Kurt and Xander walked over and Xander placed his hands on Rory's shoulder,but that didn't stop the smaller boy from just turning in the other direction and walking away from a confused Xander who gave a pretty funny WTF look.

" Rors'" Xander said and this time picked him up by the waist. Rory kicked for a little but then stopped as he woke. He turned and flinched at seeing Xander's face then looked down to see two thin arms around his stomach.

" 'ander" Rory said his accent this due to grogginess and illness. Xander turned to him as if to say "Yeah man".

"Why're ye 'olding me"Rory asked with the most adorable muddled look on his face. Xander smiled a bit as did the girls.

" You were sleep walking so I had to pick you up because you wouldn't stop" Xander said laughing some.

" Oh, sorry" Rory said as Xander placed him back on the piano. He still had very dark circles around his eyes, still paler than Kurt, and looked as if he could pass out just sitting there. Puck sat up from his spot.

"Wow you look worse bro, go back to sleep" Puck said from his spot on the bleachers.

Rory smiled a bit and said " I see dancing bears" . It sort of confused everyone because Rory seemed to be in and out of delirium. Xander gently laid him back down as he ranted about a bear he saw in a tutu. " and then he spun an-" Rory cut himself off again by falling asleep which made everyone else laugh a little. This weekend they're in for a productive one. Long but productive.

* * *

**well here you go Read, Review and love vanilla. yes I have an obsession with vanilla. Don't judge me. =) also don't forget to let me know whether you want me to write the story I suggested at the top. Bye for now!- S.P113**


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4: Freshman gone MIA say what?! Part I

**Soooo Yah. Lateness. I'm doing alot at once kay! Im still really working on grammar and I want to thank Alix Zin for offering help so there's where the story gets better too! Also when I say Rory is singing or humming: Try to not imagine just him actually singing that song but instead his voice cracking in some of the spots because he's sick. My brother brought that to my attention saying so hes feeling better? One More thing: If you want to get a feel of what I'm talking about, Check out "lost" by Damian Mcginty on ****YouTube, he was sick, but still did amazing! Love him! You love him too as you read this story. **

** Disclaimer: If I owned Glee- * eyes go starry as I laugh hysterically* well that wont be happening anytime soon SilverPanda so just stop it!**

* * *

**Choir Room 12:00 pm **

When Rory woke, he noticed four things. one: It smelled like pancakes, two: The storm and wind are still going strong , three: he was tired, his stomach was churning ( he's guessing that's because he's hungry), and everything was sort of spinning, and four: he was all alone during that storm ( which made his lip quiver a bit). That alone was enough to get him to get off his makeshift bed only to nearly face plant as he now really felt how weak he was. Shivering, Rory grabbed the hoodie he was wearing Friday, put his shoes on, and started his slow and weak venture around the school to find his friends.

* * *

**Home Ec. Room 12:22 pm **

The Home Ec. Room is where you would find the rest of the gleeks cooking breakfast as they remember the conversation they had with their delirious friend almost four hours ago

_Flashback: 8:30 am:_

Xander woke to hearing someone softly humming " Puppy Love" by Donny Osmund and smiled as he realized who it was. He turned in his bed expecting to see Rory sleepwalking again,but no he was awake this time. Getting up to see him Xander chuckled to himself at how young his long-lost Irish brother was looking: Rory who was sitting on the piano was swinging his feet and looking off to nowhere in particular. Upon closer inspection, Xander could see his hair was damp and tussled, his eyes still had pronounced dark circles around them , his nose was runny, and Rory was sort of teetering on his spot ( whether that was him feeling weak or if he was attempting to keep in rhythm was beyond Xander). Rory began to hum another song which is one they've done together in glee club Michael Buble's " Haven't met you yet".

" Hey buddy what are you doing up so early" Xander asked.

" I'm a radio 'anny" Rory said innocently.

Realization and amusement flashed in the sophomore's dark blue eyes as he realized Rory was in a delirious state, and amused because the minute Rory heard Xander's little cousins Lily and Thomas call him Xanny so many times that he said it when he was sleepy. He promised Xander he would in his words "never ever unless me name is Heather" call him that again. Rory is so weird yet silly at times " Did he just call you anny" Puck asked amused.

" 'anny ye wanna go to the ' al- mart n' 'ave a toy war." Rory asked cutely.

"He did, He-he called you anny that's that's... not as funny as I thought it would be" Puck said defeated.

" Morning Rory did you sleep well" Rachel asked as she smiled. With his runny nose, wide half delirium half sleep filled blue eyes, tussled hair, and innocent questions he sort of resembled a five-year old to her. It was adorable to her.

" 'es 'achel 'erry" Rory replied though Rachel had to sort of process that statement as his accent was too thick for her.

Rory began coughing which worried Xander who placed a hand to his forehead.

" I think your temperature rose...not a good thing" Xander said concerned as he took his temperature.

" OH. MY... GOSH" Xander exclaimed reading the temperature over and over as Joe nodded in appreciation of the taller boy not saying the lords name in vain.

" What? What's the temperature" Tina asked her voice laced with concern as Mike rubbed her back reassuringly.

"1-1-1-1-1-1-1-10-" Xander stuttered

" Out with it beanpole" Santana worriedly shouted

" Santana calm down" Quinn poked her side

" Sorry,sorry" Santana said " I have rage" she added quietly to which Brittany gave her a soft kiss on the forehead which Santana smiled at.

" 103.4 " Xander blurted to 15 other shocked faces and one distanced one **( I think you know who that is hint: He's not blonde, I love him, and he's got celtic blood).**

The next hour or so was a haze ( well to Brittany and Rory as the former was really confused and the latter was sick and delirious) as the girls ( excluding Quinn) and Kurt began fussing over a confused and dizzy Rory, some boys ( Mike, Puck, Artie, Blaine, and Joe) tried to calm down their girl or boyfriends, while the rest ( Finn, Sam, Xander, Quinn) rushed Rory to the locker rooms to give him a cold shower **( A/N: Don't get dirty. Quinn stayed OUTSIDE the locker room. I'ts rated T ONLY)** . Lets just go on a whim and say it was complete chaos.

After the shower and an exhausted, dizzy and still a bit delirious Rory passed out in Finn's arms (To which him and Xander freaked out a bit to seeing as hes sick until Sam pointed out the dark circles under his eyes meaning he's exhausted), they reentered the choir room to 11 worried faces

" Oh my, did he" Kurt said inspecting the passed out teen in Finn's arms.

"He's fine we got his temperature down" Finn said proudly as he set Rory down on the pusedo-bed.

" 102.6 isn't perfect, but it's better than 103.4 any day" Xander said relived.

Rory began mumbling something in his sleep but no one could understand it so they all just ( almost scarily in sync) smiled softly at the sleeping freshman.

" We should go make breakfast" Puck said as his stomach growled

" I ain't making nobody's breakfast" Xander joked as the others giggled.

" Animal shaped pancakes for the win"! Blaine

" You are too adorable" Kurt said giving him a peck on the lips as the gleeks left to the home ec. room to cook breakfast for them and their sick Irish friend.

* * *

Once again scarily in sync they all smiled at the memory cooking breakfast ( well more like ranges from Finn who was burning water to Kurt and Tina who were cooking like they were the last two on chopped) thinking their young friend was still sleeping peacefully in the choir room on the piano.

* * *

**Choir Room 12:48 pm**

Oh how wrong they were about the latter. Everyone ( excluding Quinn, Rachel,Finn, Artie, Sugar,and Puck as they went looking for more supplies) entered the choir room.n

" Rory'"? Xander questioned " We made you breakfast" he continued.

" Well more like we burnt water and hunted supplies while the Kina team cooked like madmen or women"? "Ow KURT" Sam stated/questioned as Kurt jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow causing Sam to yelp.

" Guys, um where is Rory"? Mike asked as he looked around the choir room for him.

A slight chain of panic soon erupting into a volcano began as they realized a few things:

Their Friend is gone.

He's sick.

He's delirious.

The School is huge.

What if he locked himself in somewhere.

Xander and Kurt dropped the food ( Damn I was really looking forward to breakfast some boys and two girls subconsciously thought).

" AW HELL FRESHMAN GONE MIA WE GOT TROUBLE" Artie said as the others reentered the room.

Just like that, they began the quest for their lost Irish friend.

* * *

**ooh cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffha- Yeah you see it just review and go on to the next chapter. I don't like making cliffhangers because as weird as it seems I begin to get anxious to see what happens next so, yeah. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5: Freshman gone MIA say what?! part II: Findings, Past, And... NyQuil?! ( didn't even know lima had a CVS. or wal-mart. or any store that a person would know)

**Hi, I didn't say why I was gone so long in the last chapter. 8th grade+ extra curricular to the EXTREME+the mistake of putting me with sixth graders when I'm an 8th grader because I was twelve until about two weeks ago+ stress= utter trouble. Sorry I'm making it up though *offers sheepish smile*. I'm sorry to add another character now but I just love Lauren! shes funny and a grade A+ badass! This ones a little longer too! And angsty. I think. It dwells on Rory's past why he doesn't want attention. It also has a funny medicine moment hence the title! Enjoy! **

** disclaimer: You Bitch! Stop depressing me by making me do this! Damn you Ryan Murphy * sobs uncontrollably***

* * *

**Freshman hallway 1:15:**

Rory walked the halls looking for his friends paler than Casper as he followed the scent of pancakes ( even if the thought of the smell made his stomach churn). Unless there was an actual ghost whipping up some delicious smelling breakfast, he'd say those were his friends, or at least some of them. He's not stupid. Delirious and exhausted yes, but not stupid. He thought about how he couldn't wait for the storm to pass so he could go home. He felt a pang in his stomach as he thought of not his American home, but his home in Ireland. He then tripped and ran into a locker door left open for some weird reason head first. The fact he's half delirious made him yelp when he thought he saw Rick and his as he would call them "Bitches" no matter the gender laughing at him. He thought about the giant pile of American history homework he had to do to catch up for finals ( it doesn't matter if he's sick they'll expect it when he comes back), and this plus the other thoughts stressed him, made his head hurt and him dizzy.

The world began to spin around him more and his stomach turned traitor as he dashed to the nearest bathroom. When he was done he tightened his grip on the toilet seat as he felt as if he was going to faint.

"No" he said weakly but determined. " Ye aren't going te pass out on the bathroom floor, of all times why now when it's so stressing. Why so sick now, I just wanna go home. Not as many bullies, No American history No- ." Rory began coughing again, which led to more vomit.

He began coughing so hard, he felt as if he couldn't breathe so he began hyperventilating. As he was wheezing and gasping for air, he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. " Okay maybe ye do need to be weak once in a while" was Rory's thought as he used all his energy to shout " HELP". He swore he heard what sounded like Rachel and Mercedes shout in unison " He's in the freshman bathroom",Xander and (Sam?) shout " Whoa" before the dizziness came over him, his head hit something, and everything went black for a few seconds.

* * *

**Hall next to Freshman hall 1:13:**

After they got some organization throughout the choir room ( due to two certain people who threatened the gleeks with sai swords and boxing skills), they broke into groups: Puck, Artie, Santana, and Brittany. Quinn, Sugar, Mike, and Joe. Tina, Finn, Lauren, and Blaine. Lastly, Xander, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and Kurt. Sam, Finn, and Puck suggested they go all ninja on the mission and use walkie talkies, lasers, and black ninja outfits until Kurt reminded them we were in a school, looked up at the sky and asked God " Of all those two genders in the world for me, why the dumber one?". They dispatched, and went to the halls and places they think they'd find Rory in.

" where do you think he is guys?" Rachel asked.

" I wouldn't know, maybe he got lost smelled the pancakes and headed to the freshman hall home ec. room." Xander suggested.

" Alright! Lets check there!" Sam shouted as they walked to the freshman hall.

They heard vomiting, then someone with a familiar accent muttering to himself, then violent coughing, more vomit, and a screech of help that sounded like pure terror.

" He's in the freshman bathroom!" Rachel and Mercedes shouted in unison

They all ran to the bathroom, opened the door and what they saw was disheartening. Rory was lying on the ground, face pale wheezing and coughing with flushed cheeks and wide sickly gray looking eyes . The poor guy was trying to sit up with no luck as black spots danced in his vision again.

" Whoa" Sam and Xander said running into each other

Kurt, the first to recover from the shock asked Xander " What's happening to him" In a panicked voice. Xander pulled him out into the hallway to give him more space

Xander didn't reply but instead reached into his pocket protector ( Never under-estimate the powerful organization of a nerd!), took out a gray cylinder looking object with a blue tip, sat Rory up against the wall put the cylinder to his lips and gave him two pumps. Rory's hands lightly pushed Xander's away, and sat still before his sickly gray eyes turned back to slightly blue ( not all the way, he is still sick remember?) but still bright. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they all moved back some to give him more room for air. They all sat against the lockers as Rory regained his breath.

" So yeah, he's asthmatic" Kurt asked rhetorically. Xander nodded.

" Rory you don't need to hide this stuff from us you know" Rachel said sympathetically.

" I know and I'm sorry, but I really don't like being in the center of things. When it's my time to shine, it's my time to shine you know" Rory said. That sentence almost seemed enough to even make Rachel give the spotlight up once in a while.

" Yeah bud but maybe this is a sign that sometimes you need the spotlight" Sam said. "This guy is sort of inhumanly humble for someone so young" Sam thought.

Just then all the groups found them in the hallway and rushed up to them.

" Yo! Is Irish A'ight" Artie said wheeling up to them. Sure he didn't really like him for competing against him for Sugar's heart, but he really is a nice guy. Plus he called him " The coolest paraplegic guy I'll ever know".

" Yeah where did you go buddy" Puck asked. Rory is a cool guy to him. Taking all the crap he does in the hall, he'll never admit it but that feels like true badassery to him.

" I was looking for you guys, I woke up and you all were gone so I went looking for you guys." Rory said while getting up. He soon felt everything spin and his headache increase and decided that getting up was not a good idea, though he kept quiet. The poor naïve boy expected it will just go away as soon as he gets to the choir room to sit down.

Everyone started walking to the choir room talking with each other after Rory reassured them he was fine to walk on his own. This was not the case as he started to feel worse. The choir rom seemed so far away. He tuned out the conversation him, Xander, and Sam were having ( debating whether Captain America or Batman was the better superhero) not to be rude but trying to concentrate on not passing out again. He got paler and the dark circles under his eyes returned. He coughed and Brittany looked back concerned, but he gave her a reassuring smile that turned into a grimace after she turned around.

"... So Rory would you _please_ tell Sam that Batman from Gotham city is better than Captain America from whatever land" Xander asked.

Rory's last thought was " I thought Gotham city was in like New york or Wisconsin" and he heard Sam shout " He's from the frickin Aritc and you know it" menacingly before his knees gave out and everything went black.

* * *

**Hallways near choir room 4:00 (A/N: Try to imagine that time searching and finding took 2-3 hours)**

Sam and Xander caught Rory before he hit the ground as they both thought 'Knew he was hiding something!'.

" Knew he was hiding something when he said he was fine to walk" Puck said voicing the nerds thoughts.

" I really wish he'd stop doing that" Kurt said as Sam shuffled the boy into his arms.

" Doing what" Lauren asked. Kurt jumped. He honestly forgot she was there.

" He feels the need to hide things because he thinks if he does, he'll be a burden to the club" Kurt replied shaking his head. The poor boy is always so busy not trying to bring attention to himself and caring for others, he's locking away his issues. It's like he built a wall to keep his feelings in. Nope, not accepting it. Papa Kurt and papa Blaine are about to teach a certain Irish boy about self-worth as soon as they get out of here. Maybe even while in here.

" The boy obviously locked up his own feelings, issues, and opinions for the sake of others" Mercedes said. They may not really have connection during school and glee, but the boy is sweet to her when they do.

Everyone thought about it and then all looked at the sleeping boy in Sam's arms. Xander knew what they were thinking. Ever since he'd first met him, hell even when he had that long conversation with Rory's parents when he was in the hospital, he noticed that Rory didn't like being the center of attention. He remembered when he got here what he told them. " I'm fine with just being here. don't mind me, I'm only here to get me education. You don't even have to feed me." Xander remembered that's the first thing he told his parents. Of course they told him " Excuse our french but hell no. You're not just a guest,you're a new family member. We don't treat family like crap." He just smiled and said thanks. In Ireland, Rory's mom told him (through a late Skype call between the Mitchells and Flanagan,excluding Rory, when he was in the hospital) before 3rd grade he was a performer. He would sing every chance he got. At dinner, Breakfast, Lunch, school, Mass, he would make speeches to thank his lucky stars that he was here in existence. So humble for a seven-year old. Then third grade, he started coming home sadder and quieter. Next came bruises. Then tears. He wouldn't budge and tell what was happening he'd just say he fell... In a hole... a deep one... then he tripped... into a rocky pond and limp to the bathroom to clean himself. We finally got him to confess one day and it was horrid. One thing someone said got to him though. John O' Brien. " You think you're something. Special? Worthy enough to even speak to your lucky stars? Your not. Heck you could kill yourself they'd say ' Oh well just put him in the dumpster with the other useless things in life'" he would say and that really struck him. Poor boy's been bullied ever since. He hid it though, because every time he would regress to that comment before the worst beating of his life had happened. He got quieter. And quieter. We sent him here for three reasons: One he of course wanted to. Two he needed an escape from those bullies. they're just too overwhelming for the boy. Three We hope America, The freest country this planets got at the moment, will help regain some of that confidence and self-esteem back.

Remembering that day and call brought tears to the corners of Xander's eyes. They never told Rory as his parents asked them not to ( "He's a smart boy, he'll figure out soon enough. He will be mad at us, but he's a nice boy. He can't hold a grudge for too long" His older sister Gemma told them). The boy doesn't deserve the crap they put him through, here and Ireland, one night really broke his heart though.

**_Flashback: November 27,2011. The Mitchell house:_**

Xander was in his and Rory's room strumming his guitar mindlessly. He'd joined the club about 4 days ago with an Elton John song he favors: Your song. It was a week after the unforgettable Christmas break. Ant that unforgettable Skype call. He, Finn, Klaine team, Tike team, and Sam had found out he was being bullied and went super protective No- Tolerance bullying mode ( Formerly known as the Kurt protection program a year ago).

That night he came home with the usual set of bruises. His appearance was worse for wear though. He was soaked to the bone,eyes had dark circles around them and reddish from the supposed water he gotten into. he was so covered in dirt he looked as tan as Santana. He was tired because he would be busy catching up on work at school, lending a hand in Glee, avoiding bullies, his side job of walking dogs that could probably knock him over with their bark etc. He would still smile though. Xander led him to the bathroom and helped clean him up.

" Rory" Xander would sigh.

" I'm sorry" was all he'd choke out.

" You know you shouldnt apologize"

" Why's that Xan"?

" Because the things you do, you don't have to always do them"

" Yes I do, I owe the Gee club. I owe you guys for not neglecting me at this nice home. I owe America for not having everyone single me out for being foreign."

" Rory you're worth more than you think, You know that, Right"?

" Of course I do. God put me on this Earth for a reason. I thank him for just letting me exist. I-I'm blessed. Blessed to be here and I'm not gonna waste it. Even if it involves the harshness of bullies,and ignorance from people at this school. I'm just lucky. We all are in some way, don't ye think Xan?"

At the time, Xander didn't _really_ know him yet so he thought he'd just said that to say that, other people had said those type of things just to get the family to like them as they were hardcore Christians ( Not as hardcore as Joe's are, they make him shudder sometimes), but when he looked into his eyes, he saw pureness. He was telling the truth. He still knew deep down he was a good guy, but that sentence just surfaced that. He smiled his signature goofy crooked smile.

" Xan" Rory asked as if it hurt to do so

" Yeah Rors'" Xander replied still smiling.

" You're... hugging me and... although I love... hugs, you're ...squeezing... a... tad... too hard" He choked out.

Xander snapped out of it and realized, even if he wasn't that strongly built, he was squeezing the life out of Rory literally. The poor blue-eyed kid was no longer sputtering trying to breathe, but had turned what seemed like a gradually darkening shade of blue and his eyes were fluttering closed.

" O-OH MY GOD" Xander shouted and let go of the poor boy. His face turned back from blue to a flushed red as he tried to catch his breath. ' Didn't think I was that strong' Xander thought 'Damn'. He came back to reality and noticed Rory was trying to reach the cabinet with his inhaler in it but he was too short. He was having trouble breathing. asthma attack Xander figured. Oh shit! Asthma attack his mind alerted him. Rory had stopped all efforts to get it and grabbed at his chest trying to get some breath into it, but he had a hopeless puppy look on his face while doing so. Xander shot up and got it for him. He took two pumps and his face began to return to normal color and he caught his breath. Xander sighed relived.

" Why...did...ye do... that" Rory asked between pants.

" Sorry, I was thinking of something" Xander said rubbing his neck. Nervous tendency.

"It's cool bro" Rory waved it off. He really isn't the type to hold a grudge

By the time they finished cleaning him up ( turns out those dogs finally realized how small their owner is compared to them and turned around knocked him over and ran the other direction towards the lake, dragging the poor guy as they did so as they tangled him up in the leashes. The most trained one realized he was drowning and dragged him out before any real damage was done, but that didn't stop him from looking like a hot mess. Plus the lake is one of the muddiest in Lima.) Rory was very exhausted. After changing into his pyjamas, he tried to walk out on his own but stumbled into a wall. Tiredness+ Natural clumsiness= Disaster for the boy. Xander stood him upright but the boy teetered dangerously. With a chuckle. Xander picked the boy up despite his protest, but the protest were cut short when Xander gave him a look that said "Relax if you know whats best for you". The boy reluctantly relaxed, but as soon as he fully did, he was out like a light. Xander placed him in the bed as Rory mumbled something and reached his arms out grabbing for something in his sleep. Xander, knowing what it was, grabbed his Woody doll and placed it in the boy's arms who smiled lazily in his sleep and snuggled up to the doll. With a roll of his eyes Xander smiled at the boy. Maybe this host thing won't be so bad after all Xander thought while getting into his bed, turning off the light.

* * *

Xander smiled fondly at the memory, not noticing he'd been standing at the door for a good 2 and a half minutes. Everyone was staring at him, save for Rory who was peacefully sleeping ( well as peaceful as a sick one can with a stuffed nose)

" You alright man" Mike asked squinting at him

" Yeah just... remembering something" Xander replied with a shrug.

Everyone nodded and Xander came in to sit with everyone else. He wasn't listening tough.

'Someday,Xander thought, He'll confess. He'll tell us everything and realize when he's at his lowest , there's always someone to lean on. Unitl then- well, were still here.

* * *

**5:30: Choir room**

It was beginning to get dark so everyone put out the flashlights and went on with their activities. The girls were split into two groups. One ( Mercedes, Brittany,Santana, and Rachel) braiding each other's hair. Two ( Lauren, Tina, Quinn, Sugar) playing never have I ever.

Group one:

" I miss when we can just like... do things like this. Like, I just want to do it all the time" Brittany said

" Graduation is coming too fast, I'm gonna miss all of you" Mercedes said

" I know, I just want to have it like this forever. We never grow up" Santana said.

" Graduation or not, I know I'm promising, we stay BFF's. Forever." Rachel said and for once none of them wanted to scratch her eyes out because she spoke.

All four girls pulled into an awkward group hug seeing as they were trying not to have to rebraid the others hair.

Two:

" Okay, Never have I ever... Done the nasty anywhere but home". Tina said. Everyone but her raised their hands

" What when" Tina exclaimed.

" Honey, I've done it everywhere". Sugar said. Artie who heard gave her a " Hold da hell up" look.

" Kidding. I did it only once at my cousin's house". Sugar said. Artie looked relived but still wanted to know. Who with?

The boys, however,were sitting all together having the same conversation Sam, and Xander were having in the hall. Who is better? Batman or Captain America? They were divided. The CA group ( cool group Sam shouts) Consisted of course Sam, Artie, Mike, and Puck. The Batman Group ( The supermegafoxyaweomehot group Xander and Blaine shout) Consist of Xander, Blaine, Joe, and Finn.

" Dude it's obvious that Batman is the best" Xander said ,

" No way in hell" Sam said

" Brah, Captain America is totally badass!" Puck said

" Damn straight and he can slice yo ass off with that shield of his. now a what can Batman do. Oh yeah. JACKSHIT BOI" Artie said throwing his hand up to receive a high-five from Sam.

" Kuuuuuurt settle this pleeeeeeeassse" Blaine whined glaring at The CA team.

" Nooooooooottttt in this" Kurt said as he seemed to pull a Vogue magazine out of thin air and begin to read it.

Rory, who they later realized passed out from just plain exhaustion of the stress of that situation, was in dreamland delirium. The dream made no sense at all but it was enjoyable. Though the dream was cut short as reality returned to him. He felt weak, dizzy ( which was weird because his eyes are closed), cold, and he felt as if he had a hangover with the pounding headache he had. He sat up carefully and that wasn't a good idea as he began coughing. Everyone turned to look at him.

" Hey dude, you're awake!" Sam exclaimed.

" Yeah how you feeling" Joe asked.

" Great" He tried to lie but his croaky voice gave it away.

" Yeah suuurre you are" Santana said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand. Whoa Was Santana joking with him? That's a little scary for him, but nice of her nonetheless.

"Open up buddy, you need some medicine" Xander said with a bottle of NyQuil and spoon from the cafeteria in hand. Rory pursed his lips together. Grand. :-( Not.

If there is one thing Rory doesn't like, it's medicine. Xander and Sam know that. When he was in the hospital Christmas break,the nurses practically had to sedate him every time he would need a dose of medicine. That or they had Sam hold him down ( He doesn't have that six-pack for nothing! Blaine told them on the phone as he and Kurt knew how to calm Rory who began to almost have a panic attack and cry when he couldn't figure out why Santana hated him so much after the dodgeball game. When soothingly rubbing his back wasnt helping ( Kurt's) Blaine took the phone and said " He doesn't have that sexy six-pack for nothing! Put some goddamn muscle into it and let us get back to what me and Kurt were frickin' doing! and hung up so they tried it) nevertheless he hates medicine. With a passion. This shall be, trouble.

"No" Rory said as firm as possible. Everyone looked confused. Is he delirious again?

" Come on buddy, open up please" Sam said

" You know, if I weren't in here, this would sound _toooooaaatllllly _gay" Puck said and began laughing but stopped because Santana smacked him against the head with one of Finn's shoes ( they all weren't wearing any, Hey they could be comfortable while being locked in)

"OW" Puck said rubbing his head.

" Rory it's not THAT bad" Mike said

"Yus it is Mike Chang" Rory replied

" What do you want for you to take it" Kurt said looking up from his magazine.

" Me not to take it" Rory said as he shivered.

" Aw you're cold" Tina said

" What? No. It's hot" Rory said as he shivered again

" Okay now its cold" He added

"cuz your hot n' your cold your yes then you're no" Sugar tried to sing

"Your... in and you're... Out? No one? Fine." Sugar said and went quiet.

* * *

** OOoooooh! Will Rory get that medicine? Will Sugar realize there is no chance she will ever be able to sing? Will Kurt tell us where the hell he got that Vouge magazine?! Sorry but cliffies are just so fun! I'll probably update by Thursday but the chapter won't be as long. Its finishing this medicine thing and opening the arc where he finally lets everyone know why he feels hes not very self worthy. Lot's of Dameron there. Peace outie!**

**S.P113 ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6: Medicine and confessions? ( THE DRAMA Bababahhhhhhhhhhhhh)

** Hi! I'm back!. And as I've heard so is Damian ( CAN'T WAIT FOR 4X10 WOOOOOO) Sooooooo big chapter here. Plus you'll find out but I tricked you! I didn't tell you EVERYTHING about Rory's past. If you felt knowledgeable, well HARDIHARHAR! TRICK OR TREAT SUCKAHS! LOL weird. If you haven't read the title ( HOW DAAAAAAAAAAARE YOUUUUUU?!) this chapter is medicine and confessions. From Rory. About his past. If you haven't gotten the point of plot in this chapter by now, congrats! you have passed the dumb enough to be in a Cliche horror movie quiz! Nah. Just kidding with you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did Rory would be back WAYYY earlier than episode 10. Hell he may have never left. I do own a recently found picture on twitter of Damian sleeping with Hannah's puppy Teddy though. Too cute to handle! * dies of cuteness***

* * *

The choir room was filled with pleads as all the Gleeks were crowded around the piano. Now who or what is the object on or around that piano? Well, it's none other than the youngest gleek A.K.A Irish A.K.A Buddy A.K.A Rory Flanagan. He is currently denying all the Gleeks pleas to take medicine because if its one thing he will ever hate, it's medicine.

" Come on Rory. Please" Blaine said using his best puppy face. A part of Rory wanted to say yes because he knew he was being mean. He didn't like being mean. To him no ones ever mean. They just have a tough wall. But if you knock that wall down, there is this really pure and sweet person. You sorta just gotta dig deeper. Then the thought of that moment with the bullies in 6th grade and the Tylenol and the Lysol filled inhaler. He can't do that again. It's not that he doesn't trust the New Directions. It's just that the past experiences with this werent as friendly.

" No" Rory said crossing his arms.

" Pleeeaassee" Baline whined. Him and Rory began going back and forth

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeaassssse"

"...Okay..."

"Really?" Blaine asked with hopeful eyes as did the rest of ND.

"No" Rory said. The rest of the gleeks sank in a defeated unison.

" Okay Irish tell us why you won't take the medicine" Santana said NyQuil filled spoon in hand. Xander's eyes went wide hoping she wasn't about to do what he thinks she's about to do.

" I'm afraid I can't tel-" Rory began but was cut off by Santana tackling and pinning him and his open mouth down forcing the spoon in. Choking on some of it causing him to sputter and cough, Rory swallowed. Rory's eyes glazed over as he felt every single memory, every single beating. Every single forced medicine abuse, all coming back to him at once.

" Oh. No" Xander said as he watched Rory's eyes go wide and glassy. The rest of the New Directions had no idea in what the hell was wrong with him. Rory began shaking starting softly but gradually getting more violent. Next came the frantic breathing. The New Directions ( Excluding Xander who knows things they don't) wondered. Is he having a seizure? Panic attack? Asthma attack? They really didn't know.

"X-X-Xander" Rory said. Everyone felt a pang in their heart at how broken that sounded.

" Yes Rory" Xander replied tentatively.

" H-H-help" Was all Rory managed to choke out

Xander knew what he meant. Rory is like a pressurized glass bottle. He lets everything build up on him until he cracks. Then he slowly picks up the peices and even more slowly rebuilds the glass bottle. What he doesn't realize is that he has people to lean on.

Xander took Rory's shaking shoulders and guided him out the room for some air, telling the others not to follow as he did so. The rest of the New Directions sat back down not knowing what to do

* * *

Xander took Rory out in the hallways and leaned him against a locker to catch his breath but when Xander put him against it, he tensed up turned paler ( if that was even possible) and let out a loud scream. Xander was confused at first but then realized his mistake. These lockers are all too familiar to the Irish boy.

" Come on Rory" Xander said pulling his arm, but Rory wouldn't move. His eyes had gone glassy, wide and he looked ready to pass out. Xander instead picked him up and took him to the nurse's office.

Once in the office he set Rory down on one of the beds, and got a chair to sit next to it. Rory was still shaking and breathing frantically, and tears were falling down his face. Xander began rubbing his back and coaching him in his breathing. Once calmed down though,Rory still cried. The thing about Rory is, he seems to have an almost eidetic memory when it comes to things like this. So now not only did every smell, abuse, and pain come back to him, as Xander looked at the sobbing boy clinging to him, he also realized his bottle cracked again. Only this time, he's here for help. They all are.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the choir room:**

Everyone was giving Santana the evil eye (except Brittany who was lost as to where Rory and Xander left and if Joe's dreadlocks would give her magical powers) as she truly looked guilty. A few gave in because they'd never seen that look on her face which meant she really felt bad.

" Guys I'm sorry, but I really don't know what I did. I was only kidding around with him" She said looking down solemnly.

" That still doesn't change the fact that-" Finn started but stopped when Xander entered the room looking sad no Rory in tow.

" Hey man are you alright, and where's Rory" Sam asked. Xander sort of glanced to the side then explained what happened.

_**Flashback Nurse's office**_** 6:50pm:**

Rory still clung to Xander even after he stopped crying. His eyes were red and puffy and darkened with emotion but are still bright blue somehow. It seemed as if Xander was the only thing holding him up. He was still sniffling and whimpering.

" Xander" Rory said sitting up some and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Ror'"

" I'm goin ta 'ave ta tell them soon, wont I" Rory stated almost robotically

" Unfourtanatley buddy, yes. Very soon actually. Today you think?" Xander said. He was afraid the poor boy' mind and heart would explode as hes held in this pain for about four years. He let the pressure on him build for four years. It's time he leans on someone and Xander will be damned if he waits till he has to lean on someone so they can carry his dead body out. Rory's eyes grew wide and his breath quickened pace. Just the thought of everyone staring at him like he was an abused alien scared him.

"Okay okay we don't have to do it today" Xander suggested with a sigh. Then his Dark blue eyes lit up as a thought came to him. ' He may hate me for a while, he thought, ' but- it may just be the right thing to do' He decided in his mind.

" Rors', I'm going to go back to the choir room to let them know everything's alright. You stay here and-" Xander began, but when he looked down, he saw that the Irish boy was fast asleep but still holding on to him.

" Relax" Xander finished with a smile. Not only did he have less to worry about, but the innocence his younger friend still possesses just makes him go quiet and smile at him.

Xander got up and lightly pulled Rory's arms off of him. The smaller boy's lip quivered as he whimpered and his arms reached out for something. Xander stifled a laugh and passed him a pillow out the closet which the half asleep boy immediately clung to. Xander chuckled, dimmed the lights and left the room for his friend to sleep. Then his face turned sad as he remembered what he was about to do. 'This is going to be a while' he thought with a frown.

_**Choir room**** 7:20pm**_

Some of the gleeks were smiling softly because at least their friend isn't as upset but some wanted to know: tell them what?

" Tell us what" It was Blaine who had voiced everyone's thoughts. Everyone else chorused their " yes" while sitting up with curiosity. Xander shifted his weight onto the other foot before speaking.

" It's gonna be a looooooonnnnnnnnnngggggg story" Xander said emphasizing the word "long". All the gleeks sat up straighter. Sam, Kurt, and Rachel crossed their arms.

" Were locked in till monday and its saturday" Kurt said crossing his legs.

" We've DEFINITLEY got time" Sam added leaning back in his seat.

Xander sat on the piano placed his hands behind his back, only to wince and remove them when he touched a probably recent batch of Rory's drool from his previous nap.

" Well..." he began

* * *

** Wow this person should really update geez what a floozy. OKAY I CONFESS! IT WAS ME ALL ME! I'M SOOOO SORRY MY 3 FOLLOWERS! WHYYYYY?! Ahem. Anyways I really am sorry but I was sick all last week so I couldn't update at all. But if there is any good news: CONGRADULATIONS TO ALIX ZIN! She actually updated her story and went throguh with the deal. So she wins! Now go on to the next chapter and find out about our lovable Irish's sad past. I'm Writing the next chapter. Hallelujiah for thanks giving break! you may get three new long chapters that week. Yay for now, I'm OUTIE**

**-S.P113**


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7: FINALLY THE FREAKIN STORY ON RORY'S PAST!

**As the title says FINALLY I'M TELLING THE TRUTH WERE FINDING OUT! So sorry I haven't updated in so loooonnngg! I got sick then side tracked. But now that we have a week off for thanksgiving I can possibly bring three chapters to the story but I can't make any promises ( as Alix Zin saw how that turned out). On with the story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own glee. wish I did. Don't you? If not why are you writing fanfiction of scenarios? BURRRRRRRNN ( not really)**

* * *

" Well..." Xander began. The New Directions looked on with interest as the self-proclaimed nerd began the long story of Rory's past.

" In a conversation with Rors' parents when he was in the hospital and they told me some... interesting things" Xander said

" Interesting like what" Santana said. Even though she's shown how much she cared for the Irish boy in the past two days, it still shocked some how genuine shes being. Usually she's only this nice to Brittany.

" In Ireland, Rory's mom told me-through a late Skype call between the Mitchells and Flanagan,excluding Rory, when he was in the hospital-before 3rd grade he was a performer. He would sing every chance he got. At dinner, Breakfast, Lunch, school, Mass, he would make speeches to thank his lucky stars that he was here in existence. So humble for a seven-year old." Xander explained as everyone smiled at the thought of an even younger and adorable version of Rory.

"But then..." Xander trailed off as everyone's smile faded. That doesn't mean well.

" Then"? Kurt prompted. Xander took a breath before continuing.

"Third grade, he started coming home sadder and quieter. Next came bruises. Then tears. He wouldn't budge and tell what was happening he'd just say he fell... In a hole... a deep one... then he tripped... into a rocky pond and limp to the bathroom to clean himself." Xander said as everyone, including his, heart sank.

" One day in 5th grade, he came home and it was horrible his parents told me. They told me he had a long cut down his back as his shirt was missing, he was black, blue, purple, yellow, red all on his body." Xander said

" Like an abused rainbow"? Brittany asked

" Yes Britt, an abused rainbow" Xander said as she gasped and buried her head in Santana's shoulder.

"They finally got him to confess (before he panicked and passed out from stress and pain), after what felt like hours to them of entreating him, and in their words it was horrid." Xander continued as the others hearts broke even more.

"One thing someone said got to him though. John O' Brien. " You think you're something. Special? Worthy enough to even speak to your lucky stars? Your not. Heck you could kill yourself they'd say ' Oh well just put him in the dumpster with the other useless things in life'" right before the worst beating of his life. Not only did the beating hurt but the words are what hurt the most. It really struck his heart. I got intel that he's a sensitive soul." Xander explained. Tina, Rachel, and Quinn were already crying Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes on the verge. Santana felt tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered what she told him not even 5 months ago. ' why don't you just do this school a favor and disappear'. Right now that sounds way too close to what that O'Brien kid said.

" He's been bullied ever since. He hid it though, because every time he would regress to that comment before the worst beating of his life had happened. They found out when he was 10 that he's prone to panic attacks and has asthma." Xander continued moving the spoon that was tinted blue from dried NyQuil.

"He got quieter. And quieter. And middle school was utter..." Xander started. It's not exactly against his morals but he still doesn't like to curse. Also It reminds Rory of some of the things said to him by all the bigger and older boys in middle school.

" Hell?" surprisingly it was Joe who deadpanned the word. Everyone looked at him shocked.

" What? I think this is approved under such circumstances" Joe said. Everyone just shrugged and turned back to Xander as if to say 'continue'.

" Well um... yeah it was h-he-hell for him" Xander stammered. He really doesn't like to curse.

" Some days they'd force medicine down his throat" Xander said. Everyone turned to glare at Santana who in return had her tears come twice as fast.

" Don't look at her. She had well intentions. Santana I forgive you and I'm certain Rory will too. He's not the type to hold a grudge." Xander confirmed. Santana sniffled and Brittany, who finally looked up, leaned her head on her shoulder.

" Anyways, they'd also take his inhaler and - its beyond me how they did this - filled it with lysol and gas." He said and everyone gasped. A whimper came from Tina as Mike squeezed her hand which she returned.

" No not harmful but you know...", Xander turned bright red, " That ... gas" He said turning even redder. the gleeks all groaned disgusted.

" That's just disgusting" Mercedes said as Kurt crinkled his nose .

" And other days, they'd just beat him" Xander said solemnly. Tina let out a scared sob. Mike leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah so those led to various hospital visits, so much that the doctor stopped charging them out of pity. Whenever he asked howd this happen to Rory, he would go silent and look down. His silence spoke volumes though." Xander said.

"They sent him here for three reasons: One he of course wanted to. Two he needed an escape from those bullies. they're just too overwhelming for the boy. Three they hope America, The freest country this planets got at the moment, will help regain some of that confidence and self-esteem back. ,Unfourtanetly here that's not the case either as we can see" Xander Finished. By the time he was done, all the girls, Kurt, and Blaine were in tears, and the boys were struggling to keep theirs in. If anyone needed bully protection, it was most definitely

" Can we see him" Quinn softly asked after 10 minutes of silence save for some sniffling and some guys who calmly needed to be talked down by their girlfriends as they got miffed about what they see happen to Rory in the hall.

" Um... sure. he may still be sleeping" Xander said tentatively.

" We don't care. We've seen him sleep before. And he's adorable" Brittany said.

" Not sure where Britt was going with that, but she's got a point" Kurt said.

" Listen guys if he is awake and even when he awakens, you can't just bring this up. Like I said he's sensitive to the topic, last time I brought it up he almost worked himself into a panic attack and doesn't really want people to know about this, Alright? Under no circumstances will you bring it up" Xander said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone nodded and Xander gave them a half-smile,and they all left to the nurses office, Xander in lead.

* * *

**Nurses office: Rory's nightmare ** **  
**

Rory was walking through the halls not sure where though. He'd just been asked to join glee club and they'd all accepted him. His parents were happy and proud of him for opening up a bit. He was simply eating peanut butter crackers when it went 'poof'. Rory looked confused, but didn't have time to think much of it as he ran into a hard surface causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up and saw familiar faces he did not want to see. There stood John O' Brien the large 11th grader **( A/N: This is the grade John O'Brien and his lackeys are now in meaning when Rory was beaten in 5th grade it was by 7th graders. He knew a lot of 7th graders and middle schoolers because they thought he was adorable, especially the girls . Now you see where I'm getting, the other boys were jealous. I know having Rory been beat up by 7th graders when he was in 5th grade out of jealousy seems stupid. Makes no sense. please just work with me here. It's AU for a reason you know)**,cracking his knuckles as if ready to fight. The Irish boy closed his eyes ready for whats coming. It didn't come and instead, he heard John's voice followed by other's except these sounded vaguely familiar too. He slowly looked up and to his horror, he was right. There also stood Rick the stick and his goons snarling at him. ' what are the upperclassmen out to get me' he thought exasperated'. He resumed his place and the beating began. He felt every ounce of pain just like 5th grade all over again. The weird thing now is that he's also smelling and tasting the inhalers and the Tylenol shoved down his throat. He's seeing the doctor visits. He screams as it's all too much for him but it won't stop. Now he's seeing his time at McKinley. The shoves into the lockers, the small metal objects thrown at him so they could see if it stuck to his braces, the time the jocks kidnapped and tied him to the football goalie on sunday before Puck and Finn found him Monday morning coming for practice. Now he's being held down by John, Rick and everyone else as he watches and feels all that's happening to him. He's now crying and panicking.

**Reality:**

Rory is tossing and turning and has quickly worked himself into a panic attack. He's crying but all while he's unconscious. He's hyperventilating, but doesn't know how to stop it. He keeps saying stop but nothings happening.

* * *

**Four doors from the nurses office:**

The gleeks were walking ( Xander leading)to the nurses office having small talk when they hear an ear-piercing scream. They all froze for a second,startled by the scream, then realizing that s Rory, they picked up their pace.

" Whoa" Kurt and Xander shouted in unison entering the room with ND. Rory' eyes were wide open but glazed over because he's sleeping. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and his too pale cheeks were flushed as tears quickly ran down his cheeks and he was hyperventilating. He kept saying stop which gradually went from a mumble to a shout.

" W- Whats happening" Mike and Tina asked scared.

" He's having a nightmare. Probably about his past. He's also having a panic attack." Xander informed him, Tina ( who wanted to help in some way) and Kurt running over to aid the fourteen year-old as the others hearts ached at the sight of him. Xander sat him up as Kurt rubbed his back and Tina tried to calmly wake him up.

**Rory's nightmare:**

The Guys were still beating Rory and he kept seeing bits and pieces of his worst moments in past shouting for it all to stop. He felt someone pick him up and shake him which made him dizzy. The worst part is everyone, his doctors, the students, his family were all cheering it on. Then he heard a loud voice say his name. The beatings wouldn't stop and then he heard a familiar voice say " I need you to wake up". He saw a bright light then everything went black for a second.

**Reality:**

Rory's eyes went back to normal as his surroundings became familiar to him. He blinked twice before realizing he was crying and hyperventilating.

" Come on Rory take deep breaths" Xander said. He tried to take a couple deep breaths but it was too hard.

" I... Can't" He groaned. His chest was really tight and he couldn't stop crying. Then he felt some one lift his chin.

" Rory look at me" surprisingly it was Tina. He looked at her panic in his baby blue eyes.

" I need you to calm down and relax" the Asian said holding his hand. He relaxed the best he could and tried taking deep breaths again and it worked. Kurt, Xander, and Tina moved back a little to give him space. The others sighed in relief as the panic in his eyes went away only to tense when it was replaced with sorrow and his bottom lip trembled. A new set of tears filled his eyes.

" I'm sorry" Was all the small boy could manage out as the tears began rolling down his cheeks again. Suprising everyone, Lauren moved closer to grab him in a hug.

" No need to apologize. You didn't do anything."Lauren said. He was still sniffling and whimpering as the tears came faster.

" But, I- " was all he could say before Santana cut him off.

" I swear you say you took some attention away from something or did something wrong..." The Latina left the threat hanging in the air as he got the memo.

" Rors', can I tell you something" Xander said softly after a moment of silence.

" Sure" The shorter boy replied as Lauren let him go, her and Kurt returning to the group

" I know you'll probably be mad at me, but I- I h-had to t-tell them" Xander began. Rory's eyes went wide as he felt his breathing stop. His eyes darkened a little. He remained in a trance for a good 2 minutes too many thought running through his head for him to speak. Now they knew. Would they kick him out now that they knew of his past? Would they completely shun him? He couldn't handle that. He'd have to leave the club. No the school. No the city. No the state. No- he'd have to leave the country. ' I wonder if they accept foreign exchange students back a year early?' He thought.

Rory at least thought he was thinking those word but he was actually saying them and the others heard it. Their hearts broke for the poor boy. ' why would he ever think that', they all thought. They looked at the boy and saw the tears returned full force and his breathing seemed abnormal. He was shaking again and he let out a whimper

" Hey, Rory. Rory" Blaine, who was closest at the moment, went over and tried to calm the blue-eyed boy again. He placed a hand on his shoulder which seemed enough to stop the shaking. He relaxed but wouldn't look at anyone.

" Rory look at me. Were not going to do any of those things. Don't you know what we do in a glee club?" Blane said/asked. Rory looked up.

" Sing and try to dance" Rory said softly. Blaine chuckled. Sometimes the naïvety and innocence of the boy reminded him of Kurt. That and the face.

" Well- yeah. But were also a family. We don't shun those different. We embrace the differences. It is after all what makes this club diverse. It's alright to let others in. And a bit of advice. Sometimes, you need to stop doing things for others and take a moment to collect yourself. Be weak once in a while." Blaine said. Rory coughed then looked at him.

" I've already been weak. I've been weak all weekend. I've passed out on you guys like what, five times? And I'm also tired of sleeping, but I'm so tired! If that's not weak, I don't know what is!" The blue eyes boy said frustrated voice cracking. He only then realized he just shouted so he looked down to hide his red face.

" I am weak. I can't take those bullies without practically almost killing myself. I see you guys take slushies and I heard Kurt was bullied to the point where his life was in jeopardy. I worried my parents to no end from 3rd to 8th grade and I still worry them now and it freaking hurts! I can't even take locker shoves and name-calling without having a part of me die inside! Then, I get sick. Is that not weak?!" Rory exclaimed voice cracking in several places from emotion. The gleeks were surprised as they'd never heard the young boy explode like that. They didn't know what to say so they stayed silent.

" I keep worrying everyone and every chance I try to go " I got this" I end up making matters worse! That hurts even more than the bullying! You know, maybe John was right. I am a burden. Even when I try to stay out the way I still screw things up! What is wrong with me?!" Rory's tears were now falling freely and quickly. Most of the other gleeks were crying too. This is what the young boy has held in for about 6 years. Kurt pushed through the crowd and lifted the crying boy's chin.

" Rory listen up. You are nowhere near a burden. Those neanderthals are jealous. Jealous that you take all the crap that you do but still keep that adorable smile on your face. I wasn't as strong as you thought I was. Did you know that I ended up transferring to Dalton?" Kurt said/asked

" That school with the a Capella group that slushied Blaine?" The Irish teen asked confused.

" Yes. I ran from my problems and while I found my soul mate..." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand in his to which the other blushed furiously.

" I still ran from my problems. I was weak." Kurt finished.

" But ye had a reason! Your life was threatened for goodness sakes!" The small boy exclaimed.

" You do too. You've been harshly bullied for 6 years. I only had 2" Kurt said. He felt bad for the poor kid. He reminds him of a younger version of... him except the baggage he has. He's usually so sweet and happy so to see him in this state it breaks his heart.

" Honestly, for all the shit he takes, I think homeboy takes being sick and bullying like a frickin' boss" Artie said after a beat of silence, making everyone laugh and Puck ruffle his hair

" So chin up. Its going to be alright. I'm here for you. we all are." Xander said after collecting himself. It hurts to see his friend- no brother so sad. Rory sniffled only to sneeze which led to a cough. Xander felt his forehead and realized they've kinda neglected his illness. He's burning up. Rory's throat was raw and sore from crying and the stress of the events. He's exhausted but he still doesn't want to sleep.

" You need some sleep buddy" Finn said scrutinizing his too-pale complexion.

" I don't wanna sleep. I've slept too much" The younger boy whined. He wasn't just upset he slept too much. He really is sick of sleeping.

" But you need it bro" Puck said now ruffling Rory's hair. The younger boy groaned as a few brunette locks fell in his eyes.

" Can't I just stay up and fall asleep on my accord. I can't wait?" Rory said pushing his hair out his eyes.

"...Okay..." Sam said. he has an idea and whispered to Puck who in return grinned like a Cheshire cat.

" Really" The fourteen-year-old said with hope in his bright blue eyes.

" Yea-" Puck started but cut himself off doing a big dramatic and obviously faked yawn right in the Irish boy's face.

" Why'd ye do th-" The Irish boy started but was cut off by a yawn of his own. He immediately pouted, making everyone giggle and some girls aww.

" Its concluded, you're tired" Sam said still laughing.

" Not fair. You guys planned that" The younger boy said bottom lip poking out. Everyone laughed again at how innocent the Irish boy still is. This definitely isn't delirium. This is simply him still being a kid.

" Aww." Mercedes and Rachel cooed.

" Youre young and cute. Cherish that" Blaine said bopping his nose playfully. He gave Blaine a deadly glare which only made the other boy chuckle.

" Can you walk alright" Tina asked.

" Yes I can walk. It's not like I'm-" He started but then spotted Artie and cut himself off.

" I'm sor-" He began but Artie held up a hand

" You apologize and I roll over you boy" Artie said rolling his eyes. Of course he's a little offended but he knows he doesn't mean it. That's the type of person that guy is. He can feel it.

" Umm- O-okay?" The boy stammered. He got off the bed but as soon as his black converse-clad feet touched the ground he teetered and fell forward only to be caught by Sam.

" Yeah. Sure. You can walk" Sam said. He was about to pick up the protesting boy but then Lauren returned to the front.

" I wanna carry him" She said as the others looked at her shocked and confused. Why would she?

" He's adorable and I've always dreamed of kicking open a door like I'm on a honeymoon with a boy in my arms." She said with her arms out. She sort of wanted to do something to be nice for him because her first meeting with him didn't go well. She didn't see him as she was enraged by something Santana said about her so she stormed into the choir room and plopped in the first seat she found. Unfourtanatley,Rory was sitting right there so she sat on him. The boy had the air taken out of him and he passed out and didn't wake for two hours. She was really guilty luckily, he was forgiving. It's still embarrassing for both though. Puck raised an eyebrow at her and mumbled something along the lines of ' hott' before kissing her on the cheek. Sam put Rory in Lauren's arms to which the boy was still protesting.

" Guys I'm fine! I can walk! I've been sitting for two hours and my les were a bit wobbly!" The other boy protested as they all walked back to the choir room. Lauren looked down at him.

" Relax or I'll bring the pain" The girl said whispering the last part. Rory did the opposite and managed to wiggle out Lauren's grasp and jump down. The others gasped.

" See im fine to,w- wh- whoa" Rory tried to say but Lauren simply lifted him and layed him over her shoulder so he can't escape again. Everyone laughed as Rory protested again. He stopped eventually because all the blood rushing to his head and face from being upside down and blushing made him dizzy. Lauren, seeing he'd stopped kicking, flipped him back to bridal style quickly, which made him groan and grab his head.

" Now. Re-lax" The older girl said. Rory finally relaxed as Sam, Puck, and Xander mock cheered. He quickly leveled them with a glare, to which they stopped but still snickered at. As they continued walking, Rory began to get sleepier. He got so sleepy that he didn't even register that he was still being carried as he closed his eyes and curled up. Lauren smiled as the boy fell asleep. By the time they reached the choir room, Rory was out cold, lips slightly parted as he couldn't quite breathe through his nose. Some awwed while Xander pulled the blanket up on him and gave him his green jacket to cuddle with. As they watched their sleeping friend they wanted him to know all of them were there. It may not be everyone all the time but someone was gonna be there.

* * *

**Aaaaaaannnnnnndddd there it is. Hope you liked it! Finally hes confessed and they know. Fear not they still have two days left so this story is not over. Goodbye for now!**

**-S.P113**


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt 8: Another day?! Oh for the love of...

** Heyyyyyyyy! First I want to thank all my reviewers especially LoveDamianMcginty1D. She and her stories are all kind of awesome and she is so sweet! Plus she loves Damian Mcginty! Then again, it's hard not to. Also in the story it is currently Saturday evening turning into Sunday morning Anyways another chappies! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Choir room: 10:46 pm**

The gleeks were once again doing various things. Lauren and Puck were wrestling ( Lauren winning), Mike and Sam were dancing to music on Mike's Ipod ( turned down so they don't disturb Rory), Kurt was doing Rachel's hair while talking with Mercedes. Sugar and Artie were cuddling as were Brittany and Santana. Blaine and Joe were trying to explain to Brittany that Joe's dreadlocks doesn't mean that he is related to Tarzan. Finn and Xander were trying to mimic Mike and Sam's dance moves with little success. Quinn and Tina were talking with each other, and Rory was in peaceful dreamland. He was dreaming of being back home with his family. Every now and then he'd cuddle up more to his jacket and murmur something. Xander and Finn, who had given up on even trying to learn how to step right, were talking when Finn noticed something on the calendar.

" Hey man look" Finn said to the younger boy. Xander turned around and his jaw dropped almost comically as he read the calendar.

" Hey everyone" Finn's voice boomed over the room. Everyone silenced and turned to him.

" Did you guys know that Monday is a holiday?" Xander asked. There was a moment of silence.

" What?! I love being in here with all you guys but there IS a limit!" Sugar shouted like a true diva.

" I believe Richie Bitch here has just spoken for all of us" Santana quipped.

" Well what do we do now." Sam said.

" Well I guess... we just keep doing what we've been doing?" Xander said.

" I think Xander has got a point there. After all its just another day." Finn said.

" In fact, I kinda like being in here." Tina said. Everyone turned to the usually quiet Asian girl.

" I mean, in less than three months half of us will be gone and to me, thats like ripping half my heart out. In just a few monts four of the origianal six, four of the beginning of this family will be gone off to great things. Nine of the origianal twelve. So I for one am glad we have another day, to me... it couldn't be any better." The Asian girl finished.

" I love you Tina Cohen-Chang" Mike told Tina, tears in his eyes.

" I love you to Mike Chang" Tina replied. The two shared a quick,but meaningful, kiss on the lips. All the other New Directions agreed. Tina was right. This couldn't have been any better. They all gathered in a group hug. These are the moments that nine will remember most walking accross that stage in May. Their group hug was eventually interrupted by a growling stomach.

" Who was that?" Kurt asked. Finn turned beet red.

" Sorry, but Kurt and Xander dropped the breakfast! We havent eaten yet!" Finn said. The others realized the last time they ate was lunch on Friday. There pretty much surprised no one has passed out yet.

" Hey youre right. We should probably make some dinner. Anyone up for going with me and Tina to see if we can whip up something in the cafeteria?" Kurt asked. Blaine, Rachel,Sugar, and Mike followed while the others stayed in the choir room.

* * *

Rory woke an hour later to the smell of something he couldn't place but knew it was food. He wasn't really hungryso he ignored it. One second he'd feel like he was laying on the sun and the next he'd feel like he was doused in water from antartica. He slowly sat up woth most his strength as he was really weak. His head really hurt and his throat felt extremely raw and sore. He needed water so he swung his feet over the edge of the piano and slid off. He started out in the hall but was stopped by a calloused hand. He looked up and saw Joe looking down at him.

" Hey dude where you going? You should be resting" The sophomore said.

" Wa...t...e...r" The boy croaked voice cracking and going and coming. Joe walked off and left a confused Rory standing by the piano. He returned almost instantly with a cold bottle of water. Rory nodded his thanks as Joe opened the bottle when he failed to. The drink soothed and hurt his throat at the same time.

" Hey, you're awake!" Artie said from his spot playing uno with everyone.

" Hey bro, how you feeling?" Xander asked. Rory tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak. He sighed

" Oh. That's how you feel." Xander confirmed.

" He feels like Squeaky?" Brittany said as Rory's eyes lit up some.

" Who the hell..." Lauren said trailing off.

" You know, the penguin from Toy Story. He was sick so all that came out was a squeak when he spoke. Rory feel like that only he's not a penguin. He's a leprechaun. Right?" Brittany said looking at Rory who nodded.

" Oh. Um... Okay." Mercedes said a little confused. Rory sneezed and winced because it hurt his throat. Everyone shared a sympathetic look.

" You wanna lay back down dude?" Joe asked. The blue-eyed boy didn't look very steady on his own two feet. Rory shook his head.

" I... 'on't...'anna sle...ep...all...t...he...time" The boy said. He was really sick of sleeping. He wants to stay awake too.

" You sure. You don't really look to steady on your feet." Sam stated.

" I'm sure Sam" Rory reassured. Just then Blaine came running into the room.

" Hey guys, Kurt said dinner's ready. Oh hey Rory" Blaine said ruffling the boy's hair.

" St...o...p...doin'...'at" Rory said straightening his hair as Blaine winced at his voice.

" Your hair is already unruly. Why do you have to straighten it out?" Xander asked having seen him battle his hair in the morning.

" I'ts...a...'ertian...type...of...un...ru...ly" The boy said with a serious expression. Xander chuckled as he shook his head.

" Well, we should probably get to the cafeteria" Finn said as Puck eagerly nodded. Both were extremely hungry. Sam was about to pick Rory up when Rory stopped him.

"..'am" Rory said

" Yeah man."

" I g...ot me fe...et for...a ...rea...so...n" The shorter boy protested. ' If anyone else were sick would they carry them everywhere' the boy thought.

" Yeah well tough luck because the cafeteria is far and you still don't look steady to walk." Sam said picking him up. Rory immediately began protesting.

" 'am 'at's very generous o' ye but I can 'alk!" Rory protested.

" I'll get Lauren on you if you don't stop" Sam threatened. Rory immediately froze and sighed. Sam grinned successfully as they left to the cafeteria.

* * *

** Cafeteria 11:50pm:**

When the others entered the cafeteria, Rory blushing furiously as Sam had carried him the whole way, they found everyone else chattering and eating.

" Hey! You started eating without us?!" Finn shouted. Mouth full, Mike turned to him.

" Yeah" Was the muffled answer that came from the Asian boy's stuffed mouth.

" The foods delicious!" Sugar said after swallowing. The others went to get trays and got food out of the lines before sitting down with the others. There were plenty different conversations going on at the table. Rory pushed the food on his plate around. The food smells great and he knows how great of a cook Kurt and Tina are, but the thought of food made his stomach churn. Not having the appetite, he let his mind wander. He thought about the great accepting friends he had here. He thought of his family back home: Gemma, Emmett, his mammy and daddy and how proud they'd be that he'd opened up to someone. The zoned out Irish boy didn't notice that everyone was staring at him. He was lost in his thoughts for a good 7 minutes. Just when he began to think about the bullies, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Artie.

" You alright dude? You were out of it for like 8 minutes" Artie said.

" And you haven't touched your food" Quinn pointed out.

" Here in America, it offends the chef if you don't eat the food they prepared" Sugar said.

" You don't like our cooking?" Kurt and Tina asked at the same time. Rory's eyes grew wide.

" NO! I...do...'ike..." The boy began but his voice left him and it was painful to speak. Everyone was still staring at him causing him to bury his face to hide the fact he was blushing but they all still saw his ears turn a deep red. Mike handed him a notebook and a pen. Rory, still blushing, nodded his thanks and began writing as neat as he could knowing he had chicken scratch. He lifted the notebook to show everyone. Blaine squinted at the paper.

" Are you writing in Gaelic?" Blaine asked. Rory shook his head, looked down to make sure he didn't, then shook his head again. Xander looked over Blaine's shoulder at the notebook having to decipher the bad handwriting before.

" Oh. You think Kurt and Tina are awesome cooks, but your appetite is gone and the thought of food makes your stomach churn?" The nerd read and asked to make sure it was right. Rory nodded.

" Could you try and eat some?" Quinn asked. Rory shook his head and wrote. Xander squinted a little.

" I don't exactly know my way to the bathroom and Puking in front of everyone is embarrassing plus I wouldn't want to be a burden with that." Xander read.

" Baby face Irish, how many times do we have to tell you? Its fine to be weak once in a while." Santana said everyone else nodding in agreement. Rory sighed.

" Could you try and eat some now?" Tina asked. Rory nodded. He managed to eat some of the tomato soup and a little of his grilled cheese sandwich. It was delectable it really was, but his stomach didn't agree with him. He turned green as the hoody he was wearing before taking off out the cafeteria as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

**Hall ways 12:10am**

" Where do you think he went?" Tina asked. Everyone went searching for him only this time, they decided to all stay together.

" I don't know but maybe we should check the bathrooms. That's where he was headed after all." Xander said. They went to the bathrooms that were closest to the cafeteria. Eventually, they found him in one of the boys bathroom on the sophomore hall. The few that went in, while everyone else left back to the cafeteria, heard violent retching sounds coming from the 4th stall. Mercedes ,who was closest, lightly pushed the stall door open. Rory's face was in the toilet bowl looking as white as a ghost. He was violently coughing. Mercedes kneeled down and rubbed his back. When he finished he turned around and leaned against the stall wall. He didn't look in a very good shape and his cheeks were flushed red.

" You alright?" Sam asked. Rory shook his head.

" What's wrong" Tina asked. Rory sighed. He began to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat.

" I...ju...st...h-...ate...bein'...'ick...you...k...no..w?" Was the blue eyed boy's croaky and hoarse reply. Xander looked in thought for a second before answering.

" Maybe its a sign." The blonde said. Rory gave him a confused look.

" You spend so much time doing things for others to please them, you forget about yourself. Now God's telling you it's time to take care of yourself." Xander put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

" So relax and let us do something for you for once." Xander finished, the people in the bathroom nodding along with him. Rory gave them a large and adorable grin showing his braces.

" 'anks guys... yo...u're...very...'enorous." The brunette said. Everyone smiled softly at the fourteen- year old before Tina's smile turned into a grimace.

" Now could we get out of here because boys are gross and I just saw an unknown substance in one of the urinals and I would like for it to stay unknown to me." The Asian said crinkling her nose in disgust.

" Yeah me and Rors' usually wait till we get home or use the girls bathrooms after school." Xander said Sam nodding with him. The girls in there looked at all three of them shocked. Rory, eyes wide, turned a deep red while Sam and Xander looked down to hide their blushing.

" We put the toilet seats back down." Sam said staring at the shoe he was dragging across the ground. Mercedes smiled.

" You three boys have to be the most adorable in existence." Mercedes said kissing Sam's cheek. The three turned even more red at the compliment. Xander picked Rory up off the ground and they left the bathroom back to the cafeteria.

* * *

** Cafeteria 12:30am**

When the other gleeks reentered the cafeteria, Rory was bombarded with a thousand questions like ' Are you alright' and ' You okay' and one ' Were your eyes made by the sky'. Rory coughed some before speaking.

" 'M...fi...ne" The youngest said. Xander carried him to his seat , to his embarrassment, but before he could sit him in his chair like he was a baby, he wiggled out of the older boys arms and sat down himself.

" I c...an...'alk...fine...ma...te." The younger boy said ears going red. Some girls awwwwed.

" That's why every time you've tried you either passed out or fell." Artie sarcastically said rolling his light green eyes. Rory pouted making some laugh.

* * *

** Cafeteria 1:05 am**

Everyone was still talking and laughing in the cafeteria having drinks and just acting like a true family. They were recalling moments of the past and thinking of moments in the future. Rory, on the other hand, was fighting to stay awake. He wanted to prove to them he could stay up but who knew it was so hard. Not long afterwards, he forgot about it and gave in to the sleep. Kurt and Blaine were talking to Xander about giving him a makeover, to which the younger boy was protesting quickly, when Kurt noticed Rory asleep and laughed. Xander and Blaine turned to see what he was laughing at and began laughing too.

" Awwww. Isn't that cute?" Blaine and Kurt cooed while Xander smiled softly at the sleeping teen. Rory was using his arms as a pillow head turned to the right. Two pieces of his brown hair was sticking up looking like antennas, and his lips were slightly parted showing the metallic shine of his braces. They didn't notice that everyone was starting to leave. Tina and Rachel walked up to them to tell them they were leaving when they saw Rory and awwwwed. Tina took out her portable camera and snapped a picture of the brunette boy.

" That's one for the ND scrapbook." Rachel said. Xander picked Rory up out of the chair and the six went to catch up with the others.

It may be stormy outside, but in the school it was filled with the happiness of McKinley high's glee club.

* * *

**BOOM! Another chapter! It's cute and fluffy yes? No? Why don't you scroll down, click that little box and tell me,Kay? Also I would like to share with you what my friend said she'd like to see when Rory comes back to glee.**

**One: She wants him to sing Feeling Good and Crazy Love by Michael Buble scenarios: Feeling Good: Rory's back and starts in the hallways walking like a boss with his signature wallet chain and converse and ends in the choir room to the excitement of others. Crazy Love: Rory walks in a classroom on one of Artie and Sugar's make-out sessions and, trying to hide his emotions, tells them congratulations then walks home singing the song but has the worst of luck as he gets so upset he gets lost and it starts raining. **

**And now I share a part I'd like to see in Glee, Actually:**

**Rory: (looks to the side) Well the flight was...**

**flashback: **

**Rory on the plane with A guy named John ( Played by Jim Parsons)**

**Rory: Hi, me names Rory ****Flanagan**

**John: Hi, John**

**John: ( singing) Flying through the snow, up and down we go, on a plane from Ireland, thru the hills we go (plane moves a little bit) OH HELL THE TURBULENCE! WERE ALL GONNA DIE! (plane stops moving as Rory, ears covered, gives him a funny WTF?! look as do other passengers stare at him) Oh hehe my mistake... ( After a moment of awkward silence singing) O Christmas tree oh Christmas tree.**

**end flashback**

**Rory: (looks up) Interesting to say the least. The Flight attendants were pracer ( nice in Gaelic).**

**Alright addio! (goodbye in Italian)**

**-S.P113**


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt 9: Sunday Morning Storm is Raging

** Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! How was your Thanksgiving break? Mine was awesome and sweet. Memories on the camera in my room and in my head. These chapters left won't really hold as much Angst as the others have. It'll mostly be fluffiness or the hurt/comfort because Rory is sick. Because its glee I've decided to add a song here. Its called Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. Also those who love Cameron Mitchell check out the song on youtube and tell me wouldn't it be a great acoustic version for him to sing. Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

**Choir Room 7:50 am**

In the choir room at the moment, all the Gleeks were together around the piano. Sat at the piano bench was Kurt and Blaine, The New directions around the piano, and Xander, Quinn and Rory sitting on the piano, Rory's head laid on Quinn's lap as he slept. They were all just talking when Xander started strumming a familiar tune on his guitar. Everyone else quieted down.

Yeah oh oh oh yeah

Sunday morning rain is falling

Steal some covers, share some skin

And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the mold that I am in

But things just get so crazy,

living life gets hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someday it would lead me back to you, oh

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

I'm driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

during the break, Xander started doing a funny dance which some laughed at. Mike joined him and taught him some simple moves. Xander eventually made it back to the piano while Mike danced his way to Tina and held his hand out for her to take, Blaine,Artie, Sam, and Brittany doing the same to their lovers.

But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do

And Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you

Singing someday it will bring me back to you, yeah

Find a way to get myself back home to you

And you may not know  
That may be all, all I, all I need

Oh, in darkness she is all,all I,I see

And now come and rest your bones with me, yeah

Driving slow, driving slow

Now yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah

There's a flower in your hair

As Xander sung this line, he got a paper flower, made by Kurt, and stuck it in Quinn's hair, guilty that everyone could get up and dance while Rory slept on her lap. Both the blondes blushed making some smile.

And I'm a flower in your hair, oh oh  
Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah  
Sunday morning rain

On Sunday morning, yeah yeah

On Sunday morning, oh oh oh oh

I'll be home, I'll be

Everyone was in a lighter mood when Xander finished smiling and laughing as Mike,Tina, Kurt, and Blaine shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They all sat back down quieter after a moment.

" Wow" Mercedes said. Everyone looked at her. She was pointing at Rory, who had not once moved during the song despite the noise. Everyone looked at Xander for an explanation.

" Don't look at me. He usually doesn't sleep so heavily. Must be tired out of his mind." The lanky teen said.

" He probably is, with the schedule you told us he has." Tina said. The boy is always incredibly sweet to her, despite the crap America ( And apparently, Ireland) Has given him. Not to mention hes absolutely adorable, but hes got a hectic schedule. Wakes at 6:30am, Meets with English tutor at 7:30am, School ( we ALL know how school is for him), History tutor after glee on Tuesdays, When it isn't Tuesday, walking dogs 5 times his size for two hours, dinner, homework, catch up work, shower, then sleep. He probably doesn't even really get time to Skype his parents. She thinks the poor kid needs a break or he might explode from the pressure of it all. Xander felt his forehead.

" He's still burning up" The boy said with a frown. He grabbed the cool pack and placed it to the sleeping boy's head. The coldness made Rory stir and wake. His bright blue eyes blinked several times before seeing Quinn staring down at him. His eyes widened and his cheeks slowly turned red. Everyone laughed as Rory sat up quickly ears turning the same shade as his cheeks.

" Morning" Quinn said still laughing.

" M...orn...ing" Rory forced out the loudest he could, voice cracking. Blaine was about to ruffle his hair when Rory stopped him.

" No" The blue-eyed teen said firmly but hoarsely. Rory shivered, despite the fleece hoody and blanket wrapped around him.

" Hey, you're shivering" Kurt said concerned. Rory tried to deny it but he couldn't stop his uncontrollable shivering. Brittany gave him a second blanket and her kitty ears. Everyone looked at her as to ask why she has kitten ear muffs in the middle of spring.

" Sanny is just now teaching me to read a calendar. I'm working on it okay?" Brittany said. Santana glared at anyone who said otherwise. Rory looked completely confused about what they were so he just stared at them, shivering. Quinn decided this would be a good moment to take the Irish boy's temperature. He didn't want as much trouble as he's put them through being sick so he was about to see if he could get a lower reading somehow. Though Xander noticed this and leveled the youngest with a glare which he shrunk under and stopped moving the thermometer. Quinn took the thermometer out and read it, Xander looking over her shoulder. Both blondes eyebrows went up in shock making some tense.

" 103.4 " Quinn said. Everyone shared the same look of shock except Rory who looked confused. Xander noticed this and moved over to him.

" I don't get it. Whats 103.4?" The blue-eyed boy asked. Realization dawned upon the sophomore. He's from Ireland and they don't use the same scale as us.

" Rors', that's 39.7 degrees Celsius " The taller boy replied. The small boys eyes widened. He felt someone begin to pat the cool pack to his head and someone lightly lay him down. Everything began to turn into a haze and all he knew was that he was tired and cold. The last thing he saw was 15 worried faces before everything went black.

* * *

**Choir Room 9:58am**

It had been an hour since they had taken Rory's temperature and he had fallen asleep. He currently had two cool packs, one on his forehead and one to his neck. He had awaken not to long ago actually...

**_Flashback: Choir room 8:55am_**

The room was filled with worries as everyone watched the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep with a tiny smile on his face. He was probably in dreamland delirium but it was cute hearing him mumble things and cuddle up to his jacket every few minutes or so. They were speaking in hushed whispers as they knew the boy needed the sleep.

" Poor guy" Mike said. Most of the only times he interacted with Rory was only in AP physics and when he was usually trying to teach him, and Finn the dance moves but other than that he hadn't really known him. But, as time went on and they noticed what went on in the hallways, they got to know each other and Mikes not sure if hes good at reading people, but he knew straight away that Rory is a locked diary. All the Irish boy wanted was someone to talk to and be social with but it seemed almost everywhere he went, it was denied. All he needs are people who wont rebuff and reject him and dammit, if that means everytime he sees him looking lonley,he rants a speech about usless things, then so be it.

"Yeah and I guess the nightmares hes been having didn't help in the case he's sick either." Xander said sadly. His heart aches for the innocent boy whos been through so much. Sam turned to him, as did everyone else.

" I know, but how'd he get this sick?" Sam asked looking at the sleeping boy. He had pronounced dark circles around his eyes, was extremely pale and seemed too weak to even turn in his sleep.

" Well you see..." Xander began

_**Flashback in a flashback: Friday April 17, 2012 5:30pm**_

Xander walked in the house completely soaked as it was raining outside. He had blonde strands of hair stuck to his face. Rory hadn't followed him home so he guessed he'd already gotten here. He went to remove his soaked clothes, took a warm shower, and changed into a comfortable pair of pyjamas. He ran down the stairs at he sound of his name to find his mom and dad looking worried. His eyes grew wide as he realized he hadn't seen Rory at all in the room or washroom.

" Where is he?" His mom asked.

" I-I thought he came home. He wasnt at school" The lanky sophomore replied panic and worry in his dark blue eyes. They began a long 5 hour search to find the missing boy. Unfourtanatley, no results came.

They had given up around 11:00pm and his parents sadly drove home in silence to make the phone call to his parents. How in the world were they going to tell Rory's parents. ' Oh hi Joanne how are you doing? Well here's a Debbie downer we lost your youngest child. By the way did you know he is great at physics?. They were just about to make the call when the doorbell rang. Irritated that it was going to be another guy asking if they'd give him money if they brought their son home, which they said yes to sometimes resulting in a guy bringing and Random blue eyed child with braces off the street, But when they opened it, it was Rory. The small boy was soaked to the bone as it was still going full force outside he had large dark circles under his blue eyes, which were red, his skin was way too pale cheeks flushed red from the crying he did, he was violently shaking and teetering on the spot and his eyes were so weak looking.

The three people ran to hug him wet and all and he cried more. When he stopped crying he looked even more weak and would've collapsed, had it not been for Xander holding him up. Xander carried him upstairs and ran a warm bath while he helped Rory out the soaked clothes as the boy was too weak to do it himself. He helped him in the bath and gave him some privacy. After 20 minutes he noticed that the Irish boy hadn't yet left the bath. Fearing the worst, he ran to the bathroom only to laugh half in relief and half at the sight in front of him. Rory had fallen asleep in the tub using his arms as a pillow, arms rested on the edge of the tub. Xander drained the water and dried the still sleeping boy off. Rory stirred but didn't wake.

Xander carried Rory, clad in a towel, to his room and then the boy woke up. He was extremely tired and still looked worse for wear so Xander instructed him to change into his underwear as he didn't know where they were. The blue-eyed boy, half asleep, changed into his pyjamas and ran smack into the closet door stumbling and falling over the arm of Xander's chair. Xander bit back a laugh at the muddled look his friend gave as to how he ended up upside down. He helped him up and steered him to his bed to which the boy collapsed into but not before grabbing his woody doll and cuddling with him. Xander let out a laugh at the small boy's antics before covering him and turning off the lights.

**End Flashback in Flashback**

" ... Yeah that." Xander said. He is starting to think that maybe that night contributed to his fear of storms. Everyone shared shocked looks. Sam was about to say something when a loud clap of thunder echoed and they heard a strangled scream. They looked around at each other before turning and looking at Rory who was tossing and turning in his sleep mumbling ' storm, go away' he then let out another scream. Xander got up and sat the shaking boy p. He stopped tossing and turning but was shaking violently and was still mumbling. Xander slowly coaxed the boy awake. Rory blinked several times before using all his strength to fling himself at Xander, not letting go. Xander hugged him back telling him everything is alright. The gleeks smiled at the pair. They were like true brothers. Xander tried to lay the boy back down, but he wouldn't let go of him. He looked Rory in the eyes to see what he wants and he saw one thing in his friends weak and puppy dog eyes that made his heart-break: Fear. Rory was afraid of the storm but wouldn't admit it. He picked him up and carried him to the seat sitting the boy right next to him. Rory, in return, curled up next to Xander still clinging to him and stared off into space for a while before falling asleep. Some awwwwed at the sleeping boy. He looked like a baby when he slept. Peaceful and not a worry in the world.

**END FLASHBACK**

They were back to talking in hushed whispers as Rory slept his grip a little limp but still slightly strong on Xander. He had a tiny smile on his face being in a delirious dreamland. Quinn was patting the cool pack to his head as they spoke. Rory had grown on her as a baby brother. He was adorable, charming and made her think about Beth in a good way. Rory began to stir after a while and woke a moment later grip tightening on Xander to balance himself. He sat up shivering and coughing. He felt like complete crap and didn't like it one bit.

" I know youre not gonna like this buddy, but you need some medicine." Sam said pouring some Tylenol on a spoon. Rory's eyes went wide. Medicine was probably the only thing he will ever hate. That and when Emmett holds Woody high above his head so he can't reach it. But he hates this even more.

" No" The younger boy said clamping his mouth shut after saying it. Sam sighed and shared a knowing look with Xander. ' This is going to be hell and a half' They both thought.

* * *

**OOH will Rory take that medicine this time without force? Don't worry I wont leave you hanging as long as I did last time. Anyways I think I want to write a new story soon. Maybe the TGp cast's reaction to watching themsleves on the glee project? Or a rewrite of Rory's time at McKinley** **in season 3 which I rewrite scenes involving him to make it better and adding my own? Idk review and let me know. Adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt 10 : So... Medicine huh? Great stuff...Great- Great stuff

**Hi! I know its delayed but I've been busy rehearsing for my band concert, Math sucks, and Life in general. But I'm her so Enjoy! This ones for LoveDamianMcGinty1D my favorite Reviewer!**

* * *

**Choir room 12:15am**

So now we've ended up sometime around noon as the New Directions try to convince their youngest member, Rory Flanagan, that medicine isn't that bad. The Irish boy was having none of it though as in his current half delirious state, had his mouth clamped shut, arms crossed over his chest sitting indian style in the red chair. The picture was quite cute actually, but the others weren't exactly concerned about that at the moment. Xander put the medicine down next to Rory, who eyed it with an abused puppy look, and sat on his other side. Rory rested his defenses and instead hugged his knees to his chest.

" Rors' pleeeeaaaasssseee." Xander pleaded. Rory actually agreed this time to theastonished looks and cheers of others. Xander gave him the medicine and he coughed and gagged but still downed the spoon full.

" Cherry. Ew." The Irish boy said making a face, making some laugh. After about ten minutes the boy fell asleep on the piano again, this time unconciously grabbing Brittany's kitty hat and snuggling with it. Brittany simply laughed and patted the sleeping boy's head.

* * *

**Choir room 2:30 am**

The gleeks were gong about their business doing various things as Rory slept. All of a sudden they heard a whimper. Everyone silenced looking around until their eyes landed on Rory. He was tossing and turning, tears running down his cheeks. In Rory's mind, this was the worst nightmare ever. People were holding him down as they beat him up in the rain ( The beating he recived in 5th grade only 5 times worse), His family, teachers, His host family, His glee family, the one that hurt most of all, were all watching and cheering it on. He saw his blood was away in the rain and felt everything. ' Maybe if I don't show I'm in pain they'll stop' the naive boy thought putting on an emotionless face. Lots of time at school to practice for that. A kick to the stomach and he whimpered. So much for that plan he thought. He was then shaken making him dizzy like last time. The boy awoke with a start in full panic mode.

" Rory! Hey. Calm down, its just us." Xander said. Rory calmed down but the tears didn't stop falling. Xander was told and shown what to do in these cases so he sat next to Rory.

" Rory. Could you explain what you've been dreaming about?" Xander calmly asked. He was told to help, he needs to get him to talk. Rory looked as if he was about to open his mouth before clamping it shut and shaking his head instead. Some of ND sank in defeat.

" Rory please talk to us." Sam said voice cracking on the last part. His heart was breaking at the scene in front of him. More than when Rory was in the hospital. The smaller boy looked up, fear and tears in his glazed eyes, lip quivering.

" I don' wan' to..." The small boy mumbled in a tremulous voice, trailing off. The others heart broke as a few tears fell. Rory began shaking and a small sob came out. Xander hugged him as the others looked on sadly. Rory began crying even more as he began to remember the things thats happened and it seemed to become to much for him. Xander hoped that the small boy currently clinging to him wouldn't be so sad when he goes back to his family and hopes that things will look up for the poor boy in the future.

* * *

** Choir room 2:45 am**

Rory had, unfortunately, been crying for the past 10 minuutes and now the sobs were racking his whole body. Xander had tried ( unsuccessfully) to calm the boy but it almost seemed he was inconsolable. They were beginning to think that the boy either kept some still bottled up or its just sinking in that he told someone about his past but this time they cared. It seemed the crying boy wouldn't stop as Kurt and Blaine moved towards him, having dealt with this before.

" Rory you need to calm down or you'll make your currently ill-health even worse." Blaine said, the hazel eyed boy rubbing the younger boy's back. Rory just flinched at his touch. Kurt noticed the flinch and him cry even harder and tremble more. He saw how pale the hyperventilating boy was and moved forward, taking Blaine's place

" Rory, I know its hard but you've gotta calm down. You could really hurt yourself" The taller boy said. Rory simply whimpered and Xander noticed his uneven breathing. He needed to think of something fast or Rory could possibly put himself into a panic attack or, worse, an asthma attack. He was thinking of a way to calm him and his eyes lit up with the idea. Rory's mum told him that thers a song that always calmed him when he was a baby. " And between you and me", She said leaning into the camera stage whispering, " It still works." Xander began to sing a soft tune.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings, and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird, fly.  
Blackbird, fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird, fly.  
Blackbird, fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Xander finished. He noticed Rory's breathing had evened out and looked down at the peacefully sleeping boy. He wishes that he could stay and be his awesome little brother forever. A few awwed at the adorable boy clinging to Xander. Kurt smiled at Rory and wiped a few stray tear's from the young boy's flushed cheeks. The room was filled with a simultaneous relived sigh. They were all worried about the 14-year old and also wanted to know what he dreamt of that scared him so much. Maybe they didn't know everything they thought they did.

* * *

**Choir room 3:20am**

The gleeks were all sitting around the two boys on the piano, no one saying a word. Then Blaine spoke up.

" How long has he been having those nightmares." Blaine said looking at Rory. A loud clap of thunder echoed through the walls. Rory whimpered a bit in his sleep ,brows furrowing and lip quivering. Xander quickly calmed him, coming his fingers through his hair and sighed.

" His mom told me he's had them ever since 3rd grade, when the bullying began, but up until 5th grade they never knew what scared him so bad because he wouldnt speak. He'd just curl up still shaking some and eventually relax and fall back asleep." The bespectacled boy explained.

" Why wouldn't he tell anyone?" Tina asked concern in her eyes for the sleeping boy.

" He was scared I guess. Locked everything in. Actually he just opened up to everyone on Friday. He's never done that before and all though I'm proud he's opened up to someone, I'm still worried for him because he's had these nightmares for 6 years." Xander said sadly. Everyone's, even though they'll never really know the full effect it had on the boy, heart broke for Rory. He was usually the quiet, sweet, foreign exchange kid swaying in the background. They never knew he'd been through so much. Xander felt his leg going numb so he shifted Rory's warm head off his lap. Rory stirred in his sleep, as Xander placed a pillow on his lap to place his head on, but never woke. Kurt, who had tidied up the choir room with Sam, walked over.

" Hey, were lacking supplies. Who wants to come with?" Sam asked. Everyone, except for Xander, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sam ( Who, after spraining his ankle tripping over his shoelace on the way out was ordered to stay in as he couldn't walk well and heavy lifting wouldn't help) and Brittana, left and split up. Rory was still soundly sleeping and had only whimpered a few times, but was quickly hushed by Xander.

" Poor guy." Rachel said frowning. She got to know Rory from the times shes been with Finn when he came over and beside the fact hes totally adorable, Rachel honestly sees him as her adorable little brother. Rory stirred a little, grabbed and cuddled the thing closest to him which happened to be Xander. Hee smiled a little

Xander noticed how warm he was and wondered if the sleeping boy was ok. He felt his forehead and quickly retracted his hand. He got the thermometer and checked the temperature. 103.4. He quickly place the cool pack on his head. Wasn't medicine supposed to make you feel better? He thought. Rory awoke from the cool cloth a few minutes later. His eyes were swimming with fever and he seemed a little off. Rory wasn't sure of what was going on. All he knew is he felt like crap, his ears were hurting and he feels weak.

" Afternoon Rors'. How do you feel?" Blaine asked looking at the sleep dazed boy. Rory rubbed his eyes, similar to a three year old, before answering, his accent very heavy.

" Af...ternon. I feel...fuzzy." The boy explained in a groggy voice Blue eyes wide, blinking. Rachel giggled at how cute he looked and sounded. His green hoodie was slipping off him taking his shirt shoulder with it. His baby face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Where is everyone?" He asked stretching.

" They went searching for supplies. We were low." Kurt explained. Rory nodded as if to say "Oh". But he still looked confused. He began to rub his ears groaning. Xander looked over at him and noticed his ears were extremely red.

" Woah Rory, you alright? Your ears are like, crazy red." Xander asked, eyes wide. Rory stopped rubbing his ears and looked at Xander for a second before shifting his gaze to the floor.

" Y- yeah." The blue-eyed boy replied. Xander narrowed his eyes not believing him, when his foot slipped and hit the piano keys loudly, making Rory jump and fall off the piano. A few snickered at the boy's clumsiness as Xander helped the still shaken and perplexed about how he ended up upside down boy off the floor. Turning red, Rory sighed.

" No." The Blue eyed boy said. Blaine wanted to shout " Knew it!" and Kurt mustve seen it coming because he put one hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and the other on his mouth. Blaine moved Kurt's hand out the way before speaking.

" Well..." Blaine trailed off, making a gesture with his hands as if to say " Tell us". Rory looked extremely confused.

" Well what?" The smaller boy asked. Blaine chuckled at the innocence of the boy.

" Tell us how you feel." Kurt said giggling. Sometimes Rory to him is too cute.

" I don't really wanna..." The blue-eyed boy said trailing off voice seeming to have left him. Santana stood up.

" Oh for goodness sakes! Babyface let us in! Tell us whats up!" The Latina said, shaking him a little by the shoulders. Rory flinched at the yelling. Just that little movement seemed to make Rory dizzy and nauseous. He took a couple deep breaths to keep from puking as everything spun. Santana retracted her hands and gave an apologetic smile to the glaring glee club members.

" Sorry. Like I said I have rage and Britt is helping me with that." The cheerio said walking back to her seat to sit in Brittany's lap.

" Even though how she said it was a bit uncalled for, she has a point. Rory, let us in, we promise we won't hurt you. Also you're feeling nauseous and dizzy. Noted" Kurt said walking over and rubbing the boy's back.

" Yeah! Were the good guys!" Blaine said jumping on the chair in a superman pose for dramatic effect. Sam joined him, feeling it was okay to walk again, and so did Xander and Artie. They began singing loudly and horribly just to get a smile out of the Irish boy.

Xander: I AM

Blaine: I AM

All 4 boys: I AM SUPERMAN, And IIIIIIIIIIIIII CANNNNN DO ANNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYTHIIIIIIING . Their voices simultaneously cracked there, making them burst out laughing. Blaine fell off the chair and continued laughing as Xander and Sam were holding each other up. Rory grinned as Kurt and the girls just shook their head at the scene in front of them smiling.

" Fine. I'll tell you.", Rory said frowning, " But its gonna be alot." The Irish boy warned. All the gleeks in the room shrugged.

" We don't care. All the more way to get you better." Sam said.

" Well, My head is pounding like crazy, I feel dizzy and nauseous, I don't feel lik I could even lift up that chair over there, I'm tired, but torn because I feel like I've slept too much, My ears hurt horribly so does my chest because I can't stop coughing, My throat hurts horribly and my nose if stuffy. I'm surprised I haven't sneezed yet!" The Ble eyed boy said followed by a sneeze continuing into a cough. He fell back on the pillow on the piano.

" Give me a break!" The boy said throwing his hands up in the air with a sad pathetic look on his face. He just doesn't want to be sick anymore. It sucks. Everyone in the room shared an amazed before sympathetic look. No one ever said being sick was easy, no matter how many days of school you miss.

* * *

**Yeap. I'm leaving you on a cliffie. Sort of. Hope you enjoyed it. Whos Ready to see Damian on GLEE again?! I know I am! and who downloaded Damian's album with the most awesomest Five songs ever. I know I did! Its #3 in the iTunes pop charts! Amazong! Also who saw the CDTV christmas extravaganza?! Well while I go and cheer in my room due to the sheer awesomeness that is in the baby face of Damian Mcginty, You review**

**Arigato!**

**-S.P113**

**P.S: THe initials of my username Rhyme! cool!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chpt: 11: Helping Pt 1**

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYY YYYYOOOOO! Anywho... sorry for the long wait also the cliffe at the end. Okay so this chapter we find Rory has anther thing in his baggage. Phobias! I don't know why but lately I've been obsessed with them! I love the story ****Phobophobia by**** TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead! It's Klaine, Awesome and I wish They'd continue! Anywho definition of rory's phobias:**

** Astraphobia: Fear of Thunder, lightning, Thunderstorms**

**Autophobia: Fear of being alone**

**E****njoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. God. This is depressing. Well let me go cuddle my glee disc and cry while listening to Blaine sing " Hoplessly devoted to you" Then Darren Criss's " Jealousy. **

* * *

**Choir room: 4:30pm**

The Gleeks who left still hadn't come back so the few that were in there were left to watch their young blue-eyed Irish friend and their American, also blue-eyed, friend as the latter tried to comfort the frustrated former. Rory was... mad. Not at his friends, but at himself. For getting this sick. For continuously falling asleep in the wrong places. For being such a burden. He knows that they say he isn't but he knows he is. He is 99.9% sure that if it weren't him and it was Finn or Sam to be sick, they wouldn't carry them everywhere and baby them. He knows they care though so that's sweet,and its better him than them, but that's not the reason he's so angry. It's because he just can't seem to get again he knows they tell him its fine and everything, but that still doesn't stop him from thinking that under their sweet smiles and reassuring tones, they're annoyed with him, even if it's just a little.'Oh Great now I'm getting tired too' He thought as he began to feel sleepy.

"Rory,please don't be angry. I know being sick is a bitch but that's why were here." Santana said surprisingly sweet and comforting. 'This is most definitely not the Santana Lopez we know' everyone thought. Rory eventually stopped fuming and looked up. He looked like a sad puppy that made some of the gleeks heart-break.

" I jus' don' like being sick." He said casting his eyes downwards. Right now his converse were very captivating as he swung them. The gleeks shared sympathetic looks as they didn't know what to say. Xander was about to pry on a litte and glanced over at Rory. Rory yawned, but as soon as he registered what he was doing, he clamped his mouth shut. Xander smirked.

" You're tired." The bespectacled boy simply stated. Rory shook his head.

" Am Not!" The younger boy said.

"Are too." The older boy returned.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not."

"Are too!", His eyes widened, "Oooooh. Well Played." Rory pouted/glared. Everyone laughed. Xander felt his forehead and frowned.

" You're burning up too. Come on rest plea..." Xander said holding the "ea" part for about a minute and a half without a single breath. The gleeks eye widened after a bit. Rory sighed and playfully shoved his shoulder with a grin to get him to stop.

" Damn white boy! Put me to shame!" Artie said mimicking Mercedes who in return reached down from her spot with Sam on the bleachers and smacked the younger boy against the head with a giggle.

" Owww! You know what screw whoever said you'd lose in a fight with Santana! Just use that one hand to knock the shit out of her!" Artie said rubbing his head while the others laughed at his Imitation.

"If that Harmony girl wants a note holding competition, were sending Xander!" Rachel declared. Kurt held his hand out for a hi-five clearing his throat.

" Damn straight." He said in a deep voice hi- fiving Rachel as Blaine's eyes widened.

" That voice,me, you, as _soon, _as we get out of here." He whispered to Kurt who blushed in return.

" Fine. I'll take a short nap. But don't expect me to fall asleep so easily because I am NOT that tired." The blue-eyed boy stated.

* * *

Rory fell asleep before his head could even hit the pillow. 'I win' Xander thought to himself in a singing tone.

* * *

A while later the rest of the gleeks returned and decided to sit in a circle and talk with each other. They were playing a game of Uno that Brittany had brought. Outside the storm was still going, which amazed the members of ND who're interested in meteorology. It was soft chatter until Blaine spoke up.

" Umm.. Xander?" The short boy asked cautiously. Said boy looked up.

" I don't mean to e-exactly pry or anything, but... do you know how long Rory's been afraid of thunderstorms? Because I heard that it was some type of - A- Ast..." The hazel eyed boy trailed off embarrassed he couldn't get the word right. Kurt giggled because his boyfriend looked so adorable at the moment.

" Astraphobia and he also has Autophobia. His parents said he's had it ever since he was...6 I think." Xander clarified. A few of the Gleeks eyes widened.

" W-well, what happened?" Kurt asked. He's heard of this before and wondered what trauma caused the boy this at such a young age. 'Hasn't he been through enough?' The silver eyed boy thought exasperatedly. Xander looked over to make sure the boy in question was still asleep. Rory was out cold.

" Umm... Lemme see if I can remember this right..." The sophomore said, trying to recount what Gemma, Emmet and (a little while later) Rory explained to him.

* * *

**Flashback: February 3, 2004 4:30pm**

" Rory Michael Flannagan Jr! If you don't get your bum down here this instant, me and Gemma shall leave you here alone!" Declared 14-year-old Emmet Flanagan. It had been five minutes of waiting and the older two were dressed and ready, but the youngest was still shirtless and shoeless.

" No! Don't leave me Emmet! I wanna go!" Shouted the high pitched voice of a child. At the top of the stairs stood a short and small boy whose face made them look about 3 or 4.

" Hurry it up steall!" Emmet said potnting to his watch. Rory took off running into a wall, backing up and literally 'shaking it off' and ran into his bedroom. Gemma smiled at her baby brother, which then turned into a frown.

" Emmet! That's not nice! He's trying to be independent! He's working on it, after all... He's still a 1stgrader. Don't be so-." Started 11- year old Gemma Flanagan but was cut off by Rory.

" I'm coming!" The 6-year-old repeated coming down the stairs until he stopped right in front of the two, who towered over him, looking down at him. He stood on his tiptoes and tapped on both their shoulders. They glanced down at the grinning child.

" What is it?" Emmet said. The boy's grin grew.

" I'm here!" He said giggling. Gemma laughed along with him. When she heard that they were getting another child she practically jumped for joy at the thought of getting to be, in her mind, a mother. She's been practically his best friend since he was a newborn and she was 4. Emmet rolled his blue eyes.

" What ever. Put your jacket on and lets go!" The boy said walking out the house to the car. Gemma huffed.

" Men! So... Moody! I though we got the periods, not them!" She said helping Rory into his jacket and stomping out the house. Rory looked up at her confused.

" What's a period Gem?" He asked with plain innocence in his eyes and curiosity in his voice. Gemma blushed. She forgot Rory was six, and not a girl.

" Well it's ummm... You see..." Gemma trailed off seeing the confused squint the kid was giving her.

" You'll learn when you're older" She clarified patting his head steering him out the house. Rory pouted.

" I am older! I'm six and I don't wet the bed anymore!" He said putting his small hands in his older siblings as they began the short walk.

" That's what he thinks... You're usually so out of it, you don't notice when we clean you and the sheets." Emmet said rolling his eyes a second time that day. Rory yelped suprised and blushed.

" I do?! Sorry Gemma, sorry Emmet... Sorry bed..." The boy said face red. Gemma scowled.

"_Emmet!_" Gemma scolded, pointing to the child who, at the moment, found the green grass very interesting. Emmet looked down at the embarrased kid and couldn't help but feel guilty. They stopped and he squatted down to the boys level.

" I'm sorry steall . You are a big boy, I was jus' holding on to the past." Emmet said smiling at the boy. Rory looked up and grinned back.

" So are we friends?" Emmet said looking at him. Rory frowned.

" No..." He said firmly. Emmet and Gemma looked astonished. Rory looked out of it for a moment before grinning.

" Now we are!" He said grabbing Emmet's hand. Gemma laughed at Emmets face as they continued walking.

When they arrived Rory couldn't help but squeal in suprise. The place was huge. And colorful. And bright. And full of fun toys and stuff! Emmet picked the younger boy up so he could get a better view while Gemma stood on her tiptoes, face bright. Emmet smiled at his siblings.

" Where shall we go first!" He shouted. Rory and Gemma pointed at something Big, blue and fluffy that kids were swinging around on. Emmet paled.

" Ummm... Hows about we t-try something else f-first? The line looks pretty... l- l-long." Emmet said a tremor in his voice. Gemma giggled at her brothers face.

" Nonsense! There isn't even a line! Let's go!"Gemma sid grabbing Emmet's hand as Rory held on tight. The ride spun and spun and most were cheers of joy but Emmet was schreeching like a girl. After they got of the ride, Gemma was completley poised, but the other two, were a different story. Emmets looked green as he stumbled and, the already clumsy, Rory had trouble settling himself as they stepped off. His face pale. Gemma laughed at the two as Emmet stopped and Rory fell backwards on the ground. Emmet stood straight and tense for a second.

" Gonna barf!" He said running to the trashcan. Gemma rolled her eyes as she heard retching and walked over to the boy on the ground. Rory saw double of Gemma.

" Gem, why is everything so spinny?" He said as Gemma lifted him up in her arms. She tooked a look at his face and her eyebrows knitted together as she sighed.

" Guess we shouldn't have lied about your age steall. That ride _was_ intense" She said, sitting down in a bench so her siblings could relax some. Emmet walked over wiping his mouth. He sat next to Gemma, who in return gave him a mint out her purse. She gave Rory a light brown ginger one that'll help settle his motion sickness. After a moment Gemma looked over to Emmet, who had his eyes closed.

" Hey Emmet?" She asked. Said boy cracked one blue eye open looking at his younger sibling.

"Aye?" He asked. Gemma smiled as Rory opened his wide blue eyes too. She was the only one, besides her dad, who had green eyes and she liked that.

" Did you hear a girl screaming on the ride? I knew it wasn't me cuz' I was talking to Rory? Would you know?" She said teasingly. Emmet jumped a bit and cleared his throat, deepening his voice.

" Em, Em, no nope didn't notice." The blue-eyed boy said. Gemma rolled her eyes. 'Suuuurrrrrreee' she thought. They went on many more rides, the latest one a huge roller coaster. The Impact was enough to almost have Rory fly out the roller coaster despite the buckle, so when their parents ask why the picture has a screaming Emmet holding a pale and frightened Rory down,as Gemma couldn't see due to the hair in her face, they'll tell them "go there and take the ride yourself.". They were walking out the place due to an announcement that a thunder-storm was on its way.

" Soo, Emmet. I heard the same girl scream the _same, WAY_. Ye wouldn't know anything about that, would ye?" Gemma said smiling. Emmet looked away, ears turning red.

" N-No! Course not! I wouldn't know I was em,... I had me headphones in for most of the ride." Emmet said. Gemma laughed as they walked out.

" Ready to go Ror'?" Emmet said, expecting the chains of no coming from the kid. When he didn't get a reply, he looked down to see that the boy wasn't there. He looked up into the wide green eyes of Gemma.

" Oh crap!" They both said as thunder cracked loudly and the rain began full force. The began searching for Rory and after a while, lost hope and trudged home, soaked, to tell their parents they lost the baby of the house. Meanwhile Rory had been grabbed by two random teenage boys who threw him into a huge dark shed and locked him in there. The shed didn't look like it'd hold much restrain against the storm as it felt like there was no roof with the rain that was falling through. Rory ran to the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

" Hey! Lemme out!", silence,"... Please!...", silence,"... I gotta pee and me mammy say that it's _not _okay to pee on a persons wall!" More silence. A flash of lightning flashes as a loud boom of thunder strikes, shaking the shed. Rory jumps from the door with a yelp, bladder forgotten. He realizes three things. One: Its storming and loud. Two: He's alone. Three: he just peed himself. Rory begins hyperventilating. What if he never gets found? What if dragons come and work with the thunder to strike the shed? What? He's six. Active imaginations exist. What if the shed collapses?! At that last thought, beads of sweat began forming on the small boy's head. He believed he was gonna die. His breath grew quicker and he began shouting for help in pure terror. It seems like monsters were poking out from every corner and snapping at him with each crack of thunder. Everything went black for him for a second as more thunder struck and the shed made an ear-splitting creak as it swayed a bit.

Gemma and Emmet trudged along getting soaked along the way. If they got pneumonia, they probably deserved it. They lost little Rors' for goodness sake. Emmet usually found his singing annoying and talented at the same time, but now, he'd give any thing to hear his baby brother's voice one more time. As if God heard their wishes, they hear a loud screech of terror from an old shed. Gemma and Emmet looked at each other. Could it be? They practically sprinted to the shed.

" Rory?!" Gemma shouted. All she got was a scream in return.

"Steall?!" Emmet said. Another screech.

" Rory! It's us!" Gemma said. They heard fast tiny footsteps.

" Gemma! Emmet!" The boy sounded terrified. Gemma and Emmet sighed relieved.

" How'd you get in there?!" Emmet shouted expecting an answer involving the word adventure. What they got next, they didn't expect.

" Some tall lads threw me in here! Help! I'm gonna die slow, painful, smelly and all hurty like Gemma!" The boy sounded fearful as he poked his glistening blue eye out the tiny hole relived to at least see one of his siblings faces. Emmet tried to kick the door open with no luck. That's when he saw the engraving on top. 'This is uncle Georges shed!', he thought, 'Duh Emmet! His house is right there!' He confided his thoughts to Gemma who nodded.

" Rory? This is uncle George's shed so were gonna go and get him so he can get you out ka-" Gemma couldn't finish due to Rory's screech.

"Noooooooo! Gemma don't leave! Don't leave!" He kept repeating the last part. Gemma looked at Emmet who nodded. He ran off to George and the other lad's house. Gemma noticed Rory began hyperventilating. She need to do something quick or Rory was gonna cause himself to pass out.

" Rory! Remember that song we heard in the car?!" Gemma said hoping he's thinking correctly. There was a barely audible yes.

" I need you to sing it with me, but to do that, I need you to breathe properly." Gemma said demonstrating it. Once Rory got his breathing under control, he sang the first line and even through his tears and raw throat, Gemma still thought it sounded beautiful.** (A/N: I know Not Alone by Darren Criss wasn't made back then but it goes with the moment! work with me please!)**

I've, been alone

Surrounded by dark...n-ness... Rory began hyperventilating again at the word darkness. Gemma sighed and took the next two verses. Rory knew that singing ran in the family when she sang.

I've seen how heartless

The world, can be. Gemma sang that verse with anger in her voice. Who locks a six-year-old in a shed during a storm?! Really!

I've seen you cryin'

You felt like its hopeless. Rory took the next line.

I'll always do my best

To make you... s-s...see. A crack of thunder made him yelp as the shed shook again. Gemma hushed him.

(both) Baby you're not alone

Coz you're here with me

and nothing's gonna take us down

coz nothing can keep me from lovin' you... The continued the song until Gemma saw Emmet running with Uncle George, Keith, Ryan, and Paul. George came and quickly unlocked the door to a sad sight. Rory's eyes were red and wide, his hair was tussled from the roughness of the boys and him continuously running his hand through it out of fear. He was teetering on the spot. Gemma ran forward.

" Oh my God! Rory you're alright!" She said hugging him. She felt him go limp in her arms and she screeched.

" What happened! Did I squeeze the life out of him?!" She said trying to wake the unconscious boy. George stepped forward, taking the six year old in his arms.

" He's fine. Most people pass out after what he's been through. Especially if you're six. Poor lad's probably overwhelmed." George said.

" We should probably take you guys home too. Lets take the car though. It may be short distance but, Lad over there looks almost as bad off as Rory." Paul said jerking his head to the left where Emmet was sleeping standing up as Keith tried to poke him awake.

" You look a little tire too lass. What are ye, 11? come on, let's go." Ryan said. When they got there, after a tearful reunion and putting Rory to bed, the day ended.

* * *

"...And he's been afraid ever since." Xander concluded. When he was done the Gleeks were either pissed or in tears. Why is he going through all this? He doesn't deserve it.

After a while, the gleeks continued their game, not noticing their friend hop off the piano and exit to the bathroom. As Rory entered, he didn't notice that he triggered a security lock in the door. A metal key at the top of the bathroom door locked.

When Rory finished he began to wash his hands when a Loud crash of thunder sounded, the power went out, it cracked the mirror even. Rory stumbled back scared. As memories came back he began to panic. He didn't feel the glass cutting into his hands. He began hyperventilating. He was alone, it was dark, and storming. He was no longer in a school bathroom. he was in Uncle George's shed, in Derry, Ireland.

* * *

**Cliffhangers! What is wrong with me! I keep doing that. Sorry! I'll try my best to update ASAP! Hope you enjoyed and, Hold on... * Grabs Xander* S.P: Please will you do your please please? X.M: Ummmmm sure * Holds please out***

**Told you! Review please!**

**-S.P113**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Helping pt 2: Drama! DUN DUN DUN!**

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII! Wow S.P! Another chappie in a week? I Know! I'm so proud of myself! Yay me! Anyways I forgot to explaing some thing last chapter.**

**Steall: Irish for squirt. **

** I'm not sure if that's right and it would mean a lot for you to help me with that stuff because I am truly fascinated with the Irish culture!**

**With this chapter: It's a little angsty and dramatic but trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end! Pinky promise! Also, I'm no doctor so if the info is wrong, I apologize greatly in advanced. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I want glee to be mine but it won't. Too bad. No very bad! I WANT DAMIAN BACK! AND KLAINE! AND WEMMA! AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET JAKE AND MARLEY TOGETHER?! DAMN THEY ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER!**

* * *

**Choir room 5:50pm (Monday)**

The gleeks were continuing their game of uno. Blaine had peacefully fallen asleep on Kurt's shoulder about five minutes ago. They heard the thunder outside and the sound of breaking glass. Kurt's head shot up.

" What was that?" Kurt asked frantically. Xander's head shot up at the same speed.

" Wheres Rory?!" Xander asked in a rush, seeing no sign of Rory on the piano. Before anyone could say anything, a loud scream was heard echoing through the halls. Kurt and Xander bolted out their seats ( Blaine ended up falling to the floor), everyone quickly following. Blaine looked around confused, as he'd fallen on the floor, stood up and drowsily stumbled out the room, running into the door, and lockers along the way.

* * *

" Seriously Hummel?! Could you have not run any faster?! What are you, his father!" Santana asked once they caught up with Kurt and Xander. Most had run so fast, they were doubled over. Kurt dismissed her comment with a roll of his eyes, and turned his attention back to the door.

" Rory? Are you in there?" Kurt asked calmly.

" K-Kurt?" The younger boy replied in a tremulous, croaky voice. Some gleeks hearts sank to their stomachs hearing that voice come from the young boy.

" Yes it's me. Were gonna try and get you out of her, okay?" The silver eyed boy replied/asked. He tried opening the door only to find it was locked.

" Rory, can you unlock the door?" Kurt asked still remaining calm, which amazed the other gleeks. Rory tried to reach the lock but it was on top of the door and every time he tried to stand up fully, his knees were trembling too bad for him to stand all the way up. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, defeated.

" No! It's too high!" He shouted feafully. It was then everyone remembered that Figgins put the bathroom locks on the top right hand corner near the celing. " For maximum security!" He would say.

" Who the_ HELL_ puts a lock on the _TOP_ of the door?! Seriously Mickinley?!" Sugar exclaimed.

" Yeah! What shit is someone gonna steal from a freakin' bathroom?! _Our _bathrooms at that!" Artie agreed. Finn backed up to the lockers.

" Clear out." He said to everyone. They all moved out the direction of the bathroom door, confused.

" Why may I ask?" Kurt whispered slinking up next to him, taking a confused and drowsy Blaine's ( Who just caught up with them) hand, and pulling him out the way.

" I'm gonna ram the door down." He whispered back. Kurt's eyes widened. He had gone to the hospital once with Carol when he was 16 and there was a lockdown. A sick 15 year old paitent ( Like Rory, only older, and American) locked himself in the restroom. He remembered the terrified screams of the young boy as Doctors tried to ram the doors down. He remembered his unconcious, but terrified face as he was carried out. Turns out he went into an anxiety attack, worsening it when the doctors gave up for a second. If he can remember correctly, the doctor said they could've triggered his fear and anxiety up to a level with the ramming and giving up talks. That plus the illness, overwhelmed him. Finn could possibly do that to Rory. While Kurt was thinking of this, Finn was putting on and tying his shoes. He stood up, ready to go, snapping Kurt out his trance.

" Hey, Finn. I d-" Kurt started, but was cut off by Finn begining to run. Xander who had been thinking the exact same thing jumped when he started running.

" Dude, that really isn't a good-" Xander began, but it was too late. Finn had ran to the door foot first. It didn't do anything but shake the wall around the door with a loud crash and hurt Finn's foot.

" Man, at this rate, we'll never get him outta there!" Finn shouted. Xander walked over and smacked him against his head with his shoe.

" OWWWW Dude!" Finn exclaimed. Xander's eyes were glowing with anger, something that made Finn flinch. He'd never seen the sophomore so angry. Actually, he'd never seen him angry. Wow.

" Finn, what the hell?!" Hissed Kurt. He wanted to walk over to the boy, who was currently nursing his aching foot and head, and slap him, but couldn't due to the curly haired boy leaning on him, asleep.

" Didn't you think, maybe you could've triggered a memory in his mind or something?!" Exclaimed Xander. Finn held a guilty look on his face.

" Sorry. I-" Was all he could mutter out before they were cut off by soft mumbling of what sounded like no's before the sound of glass breaking and a shout of ' Make it stop!" and harsh, shallow breathing on the other side. Everyone jumped and moved to the door.

* * *

**On Rory's end**

Rory was... Scared. He had always been afraid of thunderstorms and being alone and right now, this is the definiton of those two things. His hands and feet were hurting, but it was too dark to see why. He knew that something in here broke so that could be it. Right now he didn't care. His hands and knees were shaking badly. Will I ever get-. His thought's were inturrupted by a loud bang that made him jump back. The door creaked a little reminding him of that day back when he was six. He began to breathe quicker. He was trying to even it out when he heard someone shout " We'll never get him outta there!" Then, Silence. More silence. Rory began trembling all over backing away shaking his head. They left him. They left him here alone. He was gonna die. The painful sound of the door slamming in the shed and cracks of thunder came back to him, replaying over and over in his head. He saw the exact same monsters snapping at him with every strike. His whole body shook as he fell to his knees. He clutched at his chest as he fell over trying to get air into his painfully tight chest. '_Not Now!_' he thought frantically. The sounds in his mind wouldn't stop and he curled into himself.

" Make it stop! Please!" He shouted fearfully. Hot tears were streaming freely down from his face. Another clap of of thunder echoed and Rory screamed.

* * *

** Back on the other end...**

Everyone heard his shouts, and screams,and moved towards the door. Only Xander and Kurt knew what was going on and they knew they needed to either stop it from this end or unlock that door and _quick._

"Wait! guys! I know my way into principal Figgin's office! If I could get in there, I could hack the security system and unlock the door!" Artie said. The others looked at him as if to say ' Get moving!'. They chose Sam, the fastest runner, to wheel Artie to the office. After they left,Kurt pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the poor boy hyperventalating and it didn't sound good.

"Rory...Rory. You need to calm down. It's okay. You're safe." Xander said calmly. No reply. Just a shriek as another clap of thunder sounded. Blaine, who had finally awoken the second time Kurt caused him to fall over, walked to the bathroom door.

" I-I-It's d-d-d-dark i-in he-re. T-th-the m-m-monsters won't leave. M-Make i-it sto-p. H-Help!" The blue eyed boy said voice cracking with a scream on the last part. The three at the door knew what he meant by "Monsters" and it hurt that they couldn't exactly make the "Monsters" go away. His breathing was very shallow. Blaine sighed, worried.

"Rory. Shh...It's alright buddy. Don't worry you're safe. It's alright." He kept repeating in a soft and soothing voice. Kurt smiled. He loved this side of his boyfriend. It makes his good qualities shine through and through. Unfourtanatley, he only got more whimpering and hyperventalating in response. He sighed and thought for a minute. His eyes lit up with an idea.

" Xander, I'm going to need your help here." Blaine said. He then whispered the idea to Kurt and Xander who nodded along with it. Blaine stood there and chose a random part in the song,Kurt and Xander harmonizing with him.

Baby you're not alone

Cuz you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cuz nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need, to make it through...

As they sung, Artie came wheeling back shouting he'd gotten the door unlocked.

* * *

**Rory's end**

Rory was in full panic mode, but he didn't notice. he was trapped in a memory. Sitting in that shed for 3-5 hours was scary. Especially when you're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you're six. He didn't notice the guys outside harmonizing at all. He was basically numb. All of a sudden he heard a click and faint creak. He heard someone softly mutter "Holy Shit!" and a few pieces of glass cracking. Something warm wrapped around him, but he didn't register it as everything for him went black.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger SilverPanda?! You suck! And it's short?! Die Bitch Die! I Know! I Know but I'm trying to be suspenseful! I'm so sorry! I promise this is the last cliffhanger! It will be sooooo worth it in the end though! Also can someone confirm for me please? Damian is on the press list for Sadie Hawkins but is he really back? Cuz' if he is thats awesome, but if he's not I'll punch my computer screen angrily and I'll break it. Then I can't write fanfiction. So before that happens, could someone please confirm it for me please?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! I love me some reviews!**

**Peace!**

**-S.P113**


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt 13:...Hmmmmmm... Too lazy to think of a name for this chapter... Suggestions?

**Hola! Read on and Wish a happy belated 18th birthday to BoomItsKerry! I dedicate this chappie to her! Let me know if it sucks Kerry and I swear I'll rewrite it! Not sure if its one of my best chapters, so read on, review and let me know.**

* * *

**Choir Room: Tuesday 2:34am**

When Rory awoke, he felt something cool on his head. His hands and feet were sore like someone had him to put them through a meat grinder. The voices around him were a blur, clearing as he came to. If he were to sum up how he felt in two words it would be...sore crap ( If you were sick and 14, what would you think of on short notice?). His body and ears were aching, his head was crazy pounding, it was Antarctic in the room, and his insides basically felt like someone had beaten him to a pulp. His chest felt like an elephant dropped an anvil on it, then sat on top of the anvil for agood 4 hours. He heard a chair scoot back. "I thought I was in the bathroom?" he thought. He opened his heavy eyelids to find him self in the dimly lit choir room. His vision was a bit blurry, but cleared soon. He tried sitting up but that obviously wasn't a good idea seeing as everything spun and his vision darkened for a second. He groaned, catching the attention of the ND members.

" Oh, he's awake! Thank God!" Rachel said placing a hand over her heart. The Gleeks went over to the extremely confused boy, Blaine lightly laying him back down.

" When did I fall asleep? I thought I was using the bathroom." The blue-eyed boy said dazed, voice hoarse. He blinked the sleep away from his tired eyes, and tilted his head.

" Well, you blacked out sorta." Xander explained. Rory furrowed his eyebrows.

" I did?!" The boy said shocked.

"You've been out for... Now hours. I think it was a mix of what happened and the fact you're sick. Do you remember anything that's happened Rors'?" Xander asked. Rory thought for a second.

" Emmmmmm... I remember... using the bathroom. Then I heard thunder...and..." The memory hit Rory like a ton of bricks as his eyes widened. The Thunder, the blackout, the mirror, the door and creaking. He sat up inhumanly fast on the piano, cool towel flying off his head, which was a bad idea. A sharp pain went through his head and he took in a sharp intake of breath, then letting it come out staggered. Xander gently layed him back down. Rory was confused and embarrassed a little. He also felt guilty. He believes he probably worried them to no end and they would be angry with him.

" I-I'm s-s-s-sorr-y." The boy choked out lip trembling. Kurt quickly hushed him.

" No no no no no no no no. None of that sweetie. None of this was your fault. You had not an idea of what you were doing." Kurt said as the boy started whimpering. Kurt really wishes he'd let his guard down with them. He should know he's safe with them. Xander hugged him, feeling very sorry for the boy. It was scary entering the bathroom. Glass was everywhere, and there was of course the completely spaced out kid, pale, shaking and bleeding.

" X-Xan?" The younger boy croaked after a minute of trying to calm himself.

" Yeah Rors'?" The older boy replied.

" Why do my hands and feet hurt? And why does my head feel like a ton of painful bricks?" The smaller boy asked with the most adorable look of confusion on his face. The Gleeks smiled at him.

"W-Well, when the thunder struck, surprisingly close to the school, the impact cracked and broke the bathroom mirror. In your state, you sorta ended up in the glass. And I'm guessing your head is from the overwhelming experience?" The boy explained. Rory's eyes went wide. Glass?! He slowly looked at his feet and hands, which had little pieces of glass stuck in them. He yelped, extremely surprised and started panicking. He didn't know he had glass in his hands and feet. He still felt... out of it.

" Hey, hey. Calm down. We'll get it out." Blaine said holding a small pair of tweezers, Sam the same. Rory scooted back from them a little pushing a piece of glass into his hand further. He screamed a high pitch scream that would put Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes to shame. Blaine and Sam kneeled in front of the scared boy.

" Rory, do you trust us?" Blaine asked, gesturing to him and Sam. Rory nodded, shaking a little.

" Then you know we won't intentionally hurt you right?" Sam asked nodding. Rory nodded again, throat a bit sore from the scream.

" If it hurts, just let us know and we'll stop. But only for a second so this won't get infected. Alright?" Blaine said. Rory nodded, closed his eyes, and held out his hands, mentally readying for the pain. Blaine plucked out the first piece of glass softly. Rory bit his lip quickly with a startled yelp. He plucked the second one and Rory bit his lip harder. His braces scraped against it, making a small cut on his lip. Blaine continued on his hands, leaving the most pushed in one for last. Sam started the feet and Rory almost knocked him unconscious, flinching at the touch. One kick to Puck's shin, a million and one panicked sorry's and an almost getting a black eye similar to the one Karafosky gave him later, Sam was done. Rory's eyes were filled to the brim with tears as he realized that Blaine still had that one shard he saved for last. Now looking at it, Blaine felt stupid saving that one, but what had to be done, had to be done. Blaine tried his best to do it quick as possible, but this piece was in there. And it. Was. Stubborn. Rory was constantly making sounds of pain, making everyone wince at them. It was halfway out and Rory had already scraped his lips about 10 times, his eyes were red from the crying and his hand was painfully sore. Blaine gave him a little break, then proceeded. He was going to try and yank it out to get it overwith. The other members agreed. The thing they forgot to do, and what made them guilty, was to tell the whimpering boy on the piano. Blaine walked over with the tweezers and proceeded to try and yank it out. He pulled and pulled. Not only did he fail, but it was too much pain in one go for Rory.

" OW! owowowowowowowowowowowowow! S-top! stop! stop! st-" Rory didn't finish. His blue eyes rolled back and his body slumped forward. Xander caught him before he fell off the piano and layed him back down. Xander sighed. Despite the crap he's been through, Rory is a sensitive and queasy soul. When pain is too much for him it's DEFINETLY too much for him. Blaine looked extremely guilty swinging his sock clad foot back and forth on the floor.

" You didn't do anything wrong. We all sorta forgot to tell him, so it isn't your fault." Xander said complete honesty in his dark blue eyes. Blaine looked up and gave him a small smile, still a little guilty. There was a beat of silence.

" Maybe we could try to get it out while he's unconscious and clean the other cuts?" Sam suggested meekly. The others nodded and Tina, Xander, and Kurt proceeded to pull the piece of glass out carefully. Rory didn't even flinch. He has to be knocked out. They got the materials and cleaned his wounds. Brittany grabbed some green bandages to put on the cuts. once they finished, Tina took a look at his face. His cheeks were flushed with fever and stress, and tear tracks were covering his face. She swept a tear on his cheek with the pad of her thumb and flinched at the heat. She placed the cool rag back on his head. " Poor kid" She thought. The rest of ND thought it'd be best to get some sleep so, some with their partners, everyone cuddled into the sleeping bags and jacket made blankets eventually falling asleep.

* * *

** Tuesday 9:35 am**

Kurt awoke to shuffling, and quick footsteps that faded quickly down the hall. Kurt looked up, him and Blaine closest to the door, and caught a bleary vision of green hoodie. " Is that Rory?" He thought confused. Kurt decided to not go alone to check, so he woke Blaine.

" Blaine. Blaine. Blainewarbler!" He hissed quietly. Said boy awoke with a start, before blinking slowly and yawning, eyes closing.

" No Mr. Hummel I don't watch Kurt sleep when we cuddle... okay maybe I do, but I promise you I'm no stalker. I love him too much... Yes I can assure you he's my one and only soul mate. Theres homophobia everywhere, but my heart because that's where he is Mr. Hummel. I just hope the feelings mutual." Blaine said dazedly, seeming to be remembering a conversation him and Burt had. ' Aww, he talks in his sleep', Kurt thought, 'Wait... HE SAID WHAT?!' Kurt said recounting the words just 's heart soared at Blaine saying that as a tear escaped his eye. He tried to wake him again.

" Blainey" Kurt cooed. Blaine's eyes fluttered open then widened as he felt Kurt's lips on his, passionate and soft. When they broke apart, Blaine was breathless.

" What was that for?" He asked confused with a dazed smile. Kurt smiled and put a finger to his lips.

" I'll tell you later. Right now, follow me. I think I saw Rory leave the room." He whispered. Blaine looked over and saw that Rory was gone. He and Kurt stood up, and tiptoed out the door. They walked down the hall for about 5 minutes before hearing gaging and retching. They jogged the rest of the way in the direction of the sound. Rory was in the stall retching and vomiting. he was as pale as the white tile walls surrounding him to the point where you could only tell he wasnt blending into the wall by his clothes and flushed cheeks. Blaine hesitantly stepped forward.

" Rory?" The curly-haired boy questioned. More vomit then a weak " Yes?". Then more vomit. Blaine moved forward snd kneeled next to the small boy, rubbing his back in a comforting way. Rory was sick 3 more times before, after almost passing out on Kurt and Blaine, flushing and leaning his back against the stall door. Kurt offered him a mint which the boy graciously took.

" You alright?" Kurt asked sitting next to him. Rory didn't reply instead he smiled at the two. Blaine noticed his eyes were off center. He's delirious.

" Does the sun go nighty night like us?" The blue-eyed boy asked innocently. Kurt giggled as Blaine smiled.

" Yes Rory, actually it goes nighty night for a whole 12 hours sometimes!" Blaine decided to humor him. Rory's glazed eyes went wide.

" Whoa! That's soo cool! I would sleep that long, but woody doesn't think that the penguins wold rest their tuxedo attack just for a nap so... Oh well!" Rory said grinning. He sneezed and it was so adorable to Kurt, that he wanted to adopt him right then. Blaine, closest to the door heard footsteps and poked his head out, only to be greeted by the confused blue eyes of Xander.

" I heard giggling. And an Irish brogue. He's delirious I'm guessing?" The sophomore asked rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on. Blaine nodded. He opened the bathroom door to let Xander in and Rory's face brightened, making Xander smile.

"Xanny!" He said with an, if even possible, larger grin. His face then turned serious making the three stop smiling.

" I gotta question." He said. The trio nodded as if to say,continue.

" Why can't we have warm ice-cream? I don't like brain freeze!" He said back to smiling. The three boys lauhed and Xander decided to pick Rory up knowing that when delirious, the already clumsy boy is never stable in his feet. Rory went on and on babbling about Woody and Buzz lightyear's adventures coughing and using excited hand gestures in between,Blaine even joining in about how his 9ft tall tarantula named Ursula and him slayed 20 dragons on the freeway together. Rory was in the middle of trying to combine the two stories when he started coughing more frequently. They'd made it back to the choir room and Rory was slightly wheezing. Xander,sensing what this would lead to, got Rory's inhaler. He gave him two pumps and Rory sat still for a second. His shoulders sagged some and he looked back up adorably lost.

" When did we enter the dark room?" The blue-eyed boy asked. Blaine got the NyQuil out and moved towards the boy.

" Rors', open up buddy." Blaine asked. Rory instead pursed his lips with a scared look on his face.

" Rory open up please? For me?" Xander asked softly. They heard some shuffling and turned around to see Santana poke her head out from under her and Brittany's sleeping bag,

" Wanky!" The girl said half groggy. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine and Xander blushed.

" And what about the mysterious sounds I heard coming from the 'Brittana' sleeping bag at 3:00 am earlier today? Wan-ky I believe thats how youd say it." Kurt retorted. Santana turned a remarkable red as Blaine and Xander oohed behind Kurt. They high-fived each other.

" Ooh good one Kurt!" Blaine said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

" Hows about I supplement some H2O for you to administer to that burn?! Yeah!" Xander said grinning. The boys and Santana stopped what theyre doing and stared at Xander blankly. Xander's smile faded.

" What?" He said. Rory blinked twice.

" What does wanky and H2O mean? Isn't H2O wa-" Rory started but was cut off by a vile tasting spoon of NyQuil in his mouth. Due to Rory's surprised jump, some of the vile blue liquid got on his chin. Rory contemplated spitting it out, but after a wierd dizziness and tiredness washing over him, he decided to swallow it. Rory yawned after a second and Santana awwed softly at his face. Rory fell back asleep within five minutes and the others decided to go back to sleep too. Before Blaine could walk back to the Klainebag, he was pulled out the room by Kurt. Blaine was about to ask why he did that but was cut off by Kurt's lips once again.

" Now what was _that_ for?" Blaine asked although he wasn't complaining.

" Tell me, do you know you talk in your sleep?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned a deep red as his eyes widened.

" Nope. Why, what did I say?!" Blaine asked frantically, scared he said something mean to Kurt. Kurt smiled.

" Calm down honey, lemme see if I remember it correctly... No Mr. Hummel I don't watch Kurt sleep when we cuddle... okay maybe I do, but I promise you I'm no stalker. I love him too much... Yes I can assure you he's my one and only soul mate. Theres homophobia everywhere, but never my heart because that's where he is Mr. Hummel. I just hope the feelings mutual." Kurt recited near tears. Blaine smiled and looked down, turning red. Kurt hugged him and after another passionate kiss, they went back to sleep.

* * *

** I Know. A little Klaine heavy at the end but I MISS IT SOOO MUCH! Theyre meant to be together Ryan! They really are. So review and watch this space. Peace!**

**-S.P113**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Were out of here! Finally! Nothing can out a damper onn thi- Oh wait... Rory... RORY!**

* * *

**Tuesday 3:40pm choir room  
**

Rory was awoken by his illness. He noticed the other glee club members sitting in a circle on the bleachers. They were laughing and talking or cuddling with their partner. Rory saw how calm and happy they looked. ' Oh look how calm they are!', he though, 'That's so sweet! I'm not gonna bother them.' He thought. He knew what they said, but he _ still_ can't help but think hes putting too much on them. 'They are teenagers too' He told himself. The gleeks, to tell the truth, were actually worried tons about the little Irish boy. Yeah, sure they're talking and joking around, but they can't help throwing a concerned glance every once in a while at the sleeping sick boy on the piano-bed. This time it was Rachel, who surprisingly wasn't involved in anyone's conversation, who glanced over and saw the young boy awake. She decided to not disrupt anyone and go over to him.

" Hi Rory. How are you feeling?" The brunette asked the obviously not well Irish boy. Rory blearily blinked up at her and nodded faintly. Rachel knew he was lying so she felt his sweaty forehead and immediately retracted at the heat. She leveled Rory with a glare for lying to her, who weakly smiled back. Concern soon replaced anger and she got the cool flannel to place on his head. He shivered immediately so she picked up his blanket and put it over him. Rory tried to say thank you, but all that came out was a strangled squeak followed by violent coughing. Rachel's eyes grew wide as his face began to turn red ad he didn't stop coughing. Everyone quieted at the sound of coughing and turned to the short pair of brunettes. Xander took one look at Rory and rushed over.

" Rachel, what happened?" Xander asked panicked, already sitting the still coughing boy up. Rory was wheezing and couldn't even keep his inhaler medicine in because he was coughing so much. He began to panic because he couldn't breathe which made it all the more worse. The Gleeks were now all crowded around the trio, save for Finn, who once again left to get water. Rory 's eyes were filled with tears as Rachel rubbed his back and Xander repeatedly tried to keep his inhaler in. Finn came back with water and gave it to a shaking Rory, who took a few sips before passing the half-empty glass back to Finn. Xander finally tried his inhaler again, this time with success. Rory caught his breath, face still flushed, and he half- fell back, half- was gently pushed, back on the pillow. He was about as white as the pillow and everything sounded either like ringing or he was underwater. Black spots,soon turning into patches, were in his fading vision. He heard a muffled- Xander ask him how does he feel, but he could only groan and mutter " 'm head" before everything went black.

* * *

Everyone gasped as Rory went limp. They had no idea whats up with their sick friend. A chain of chaos began until Blaine, getting a headache from all the shouting, jumped up on the piano bench and took over.

" EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! CHAOS IS JUST GONNA MAKE THIS SHITTY SITUATION WORSE! NOW SHUT YOUR GODDAMN PIE HOLES!" The small hazel eyed boy shouted. Everyone stopped shouting and gave shocked looks to the, usually calm, level-headed, dapper, Junior. He jumped off with an apologetic look on his face.

" Sorry, I didn't like all the... um... Shouting." The Junior said before cowering behind Kurt who chuckled bewildered at his boyfriend. Kurt decided to take over then.

" Alright so, anyone notice its Tuesday?" The silver eyed boy asked. Everyone looked shocked, then ecstatic. Kurt smiled, then turned serious.

" You see, early this morning, I was awake while everyone was out cold, and I discovered I have service on my phone." He let it sink in on everyone's shocked faces before continuing.

" SO I texted my dad our whole situation. After his long _LONG_ ape-shit crazy rant about this school, details that I'd rather prefer you not to know, He called some people to get us out of here. Lucky for us the storm is over!" Kurt said, smiling at the cheers from the other members.

" I think this calls for a victory song!" Rachel cheered. Everyone stopped cheering and looked at her. She put her hands on her hips.

" Well damn, I went 4 days without singing, and its a special occasion. Song deserved." The brunette said firmly. Everyone gave even more shocked looks. Rachel sighed.

" Well fine, If you want, I'll give the solo to someone else. Suggestions?" Everyone agreed and Xander got his guitar out to pass to Blaine.

" I know it isn't night time, but this song to me is about how someone tries to put two conflicting things together and they may not come together in the end but... uh... it all works out so... yeah." Blaine explained then played the beginning of the song. Kurt laughed out loud at Blaine's way of explaining his own song. Everyone looked confused, save for Kurt who knew his boyfriend wrote songs, As Blaine played the opening chords.

Wake up, I'm lonely, let's talk about how we

Love to talk on the telephone

We would hang up and go back to absolutely nothing

and by absolutely nothing I mean pick up the phone. The  
sun is out, the moon is smiling

In the corner of his eye he's crying for his

next new arrival for the rest of the night.

Good ol' moon is like me,

we walk free but we're stuck in here.

I'll pick up the comics and sympathize with Linus

and the z's that Dagwood leaves behind.

As for me, I wouldn't mind just to join him along.

I mean, just look at these two pictures can you tell me what's wrong. The

sun is out, the moon is smiling

In the corner of his mind he's timing his

next new arrival for the rest of the night.

Good ol' moon is like me,

we walk free but we're stuck in here.

No more pain for a while,

you and I could sit in the sun and smile.

Maybe then, we'd be friends,

yeah, the moon, sun, and me,

and we could sing together in perfect harmony.

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Everyone joined in on the Doo parts, Artie and Xander whistling.)

No more pain for a while,

you and I could sit in the sun and smile.

Maybe then, we'd be friends,

yeah the moon, sun, and me,

and we could sing together in perfect harmony.

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. Oh! ( Again)

Wake up, I'm lonely, let's talk about how we

need to find a better dream,

'cause it's getting much darker the sun is worn out and I think it's time for you and I to get some sleep. Oh, the

moon is out, the sun is trying

not to look upset, but man he's dying for his

next new arrival for the rest of the night.

Good ol' moon is like me, we walk free

Good ol' moon is like me, we walk free

Good ol' moon is like me, we walk free, but we're stuck in here. Everyone ended laughing and smiling.

" That's such a cute song Blaine!" Tina said smiling.

" Definitely lifted our spirits up!" Rachel agreed. They continued like that, singing songs and talking. Rory was awoken by his illness yet again. His head was painfully throbbing uncontrollably, He couldn't breathe through his nose, he was aching all over, and there was a nagging nauseous feeling in his stomach. He noticed the other glee club members sitting in a circle on the bleachers. They were singing, laughing and talking. Rory saw how calm and happy they looked. ' They look so relaxed and I know with me, that hasn't been the case in a while', The 14-yearold thought,' I think its better not to burden them with my cold right now' He decided. In reality, the throbbing in his head was becoming painful to the point where he really needed someone, and his nose made him feel as if he couldn't breathe at all, but he wants his glee members not to worry about him. ' It can't always be me, me, me 24/7' He Scolded himself, ' Look at them, that's the most relaxed I've seen them in days!' He finally concluded that, despite having no idea of what day it is, or where anything in the school is, he could fend for himself from now on. ' I've done it before, I can do it now' He decided.' He slid off the piano with all his strength and went to weakly and slowly head into the hall. Unknowing to everyone else. Everyone else, who knew help was outside shoveling snow, ice and removing trees and other debris.

* * *

** Hallways 4:44pm**

Rory walked the halls holding on to the wall for support. Xander had, luckily, forgotten Rory's inhaler on the piano, so he was able to grab that. He wanted as little attention as possible. ' Okay first things first' Rory thought. Any other thoughts were forgotten as a sudden wave went through him. ' Okay! First of first things first! I gotta pee!' He used all his strength to jog/power walk to the nearest restroom. He entered the girls restroom and immediately went to the first stall to relieve himself. He was out of breath and barley had enough strength to pull his zipper down. ' Okay Rory, you can do this lad!' He thought to himself. He tried. No result. He tried again. No result. If he kept this up, there is gonna be a serious mess here. He then saw a low hook on the stall door. Feeling like he'd explode, he hooked his pants zipper on the hook and slid up some, successfully unzipping his pants. Once he finished he pull/walked to the sink and washed his hands.

"Sup, Fairy boy?" Rory jumped at the familiar cold voice. He turned around slowly to see none other than John O' Brien. How did he get in here? Open window. Okay, that's answered. Wait, How'd he get _here_ from Ireland?!

" Wh- Wh-Wh at d-..." Rory Tried to form words but the mixture of lack of use, illness, and fear is blocking him.

" So um... hangin' out with yere gleek friends?" He asked looking genuinely curious. Rory tilted his head to the side and nodded.

" You know they're not _really_ your friends, right?" The bigger boy asked the smaller one bluntly. John's whole face darkened as Rory's fell. What? They wouldn't pretend to be my friends. Would they?

" I know what you're thinkin'. " Oh no! They're my friends! Friends don't do that!" News flash! They. Are. Not! They're using you. Without you, they don't have a unique voice and cute face for nationals. Face it. You and I and Those No directions members know you're just a prop. You'll never be any more. They don't take you to be worth anything. Don't believe them when they say they_ need you. _They just _need_ 12 members for nationals." Hissed the older boy. Rory had tears forming in his eyes. That can't be it! Rory finally used all the strength he could muster into 5 feet and 98 pounds and found his voice.

" They _are_ my friends! They do care! You can't pull any crap to change my mind John!" Rory shouted. His throat hurt and his voice was cracking like crazy, but he didn't care. He was gonna stand up on his own. He was gonna defend his friends! That all changed though, with what John said next.

" Then explain why they 'aven't noticed yere gone yet. Explain why they 'aven't called someone to help ye get better. Ye could ,oh I don't know, die and ye know what they would say? Hm Rory?" John sneered at Rory. Rory felt completely numb. All the color had drained from his face. He gulped. John took that as an " I don't know".

" They'd say " Ah. Damn shame. Oh well, to the dumpster ye go!" They don't care. Yere just a burden! A bur-den!" John hissed. Rory had tears running down his face, he way hyperventilating, and whimpering uncontrollably. His body was becoming weaker and his vision was blurry. John's words remained in his head and everything began to come back to him full force. John, sensing weakness, punched Rory in the stomach. The boy, already churning stomach even more churning now, fell to the ground. John began beating him. Finally, when Rory was teetering on the edge of conscious land, he heard a loud thud and next thing he knew, his attacker was tackled off of him and he felt someone, or rather some crowd, throw their arms around him.

" Rory, Rory? Can you hear me?" He heard Kurt say. He weakly nodded.

" Puck, Sam calm down! You're gonna kill him!" He heard Tina screech.

" Who gives a damn!" Sam yelled back after punching John in the face.

" This bastard hurt our friend! No one gets away with that shit! _No one_!" Puck said before kicking John in the stomach. Rory's heart broke at the word friend. He didn't know they cared so much. He was right all along. He was starting to have trouble breathing and he felt weak and in pain, but he wasn't sure of why. He just wanted it to stop.

" Hey! Hey guys! His body is under too much stress!" He heard Xander shout. He wasn't at all aware of what his body was doing, but whatever it was, they were really concerned. He tiredly opened his eyes to see a crowd around him, Save for half the boys who were kicking John O' Brien's ass right now. Even Artie ( He does the occasional roll over).

" Rory, are you alright?" Xander said. Rory tried to nod, but his body automatically shook his head as tears formed in his eyes.

" What? Whats wrong?" Blaine asked. Rory couldn't form words. His vision was fading.

" Oh my God! He's bleeding!" Rachel screamed. Rory didn't hear anything else because his body finally gave up and went to rest, but not before he heard the horrified screeches of his friends and a siren.

* * *

**5:50pm**

Rory awoke to see a tall bald man and a tall woman. Xander is there too, but he can't see him. The tall woman finally noticed him.

" Oh! You're conscious before we can get to the hospital! Wow, what a strong little boy!" She said. Rory was confused and tired. She sensed his exhaustion and confusion.

" Sweetie, go back to sleep okay. We'll be there soon." Rory obliged, forgetting the word hospital. For now.

* * *

**WOW! What a chapter! SO one: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long time not updating! My only excuse is my short attention span! And school. So I know I said I'd end this story once they got out of the school, but I love writing this story most and you guys are the sweetest and best reviewers ( Especially ICan'tStopBelievin and BoomItsKerry! Read their stories too! BoomItsKerry Writes awesome One direction, waterloo road, and Glee stories and ICan'tStopBelievin writes awesome glee stories! Especially Still, a Rory story, Kidnap, Sweetie and Family! Go check em' out!) I'm gonna continue this story as little 14 year old Rory is in the hospital and on the road to recovery. But this time with his Gleek friends here to help! Also please excuse me if I don't get doctor diagnosis right or Irish terms right. I'm 13 and not fully sure where I can find stuff like this. Any who, Bye! See you in another Universe!  
**

**-S.P113**


	15. Chapter 15

**15: Hospital! ( I know two people who don't like those...) **

**OK. i will not keep you waiting. I know it sucks. Longer note at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, episodes would take centuries to be made**

* * *

**Lima Hospital 6:30pm**

Everyone in the glee club ( Including Wemma who were there when all the kids got out, Xander's parents, Coach Bestie, and Furt's parents) Were all in the waiting room. They took up a pretty big fraction of it only about three seats left and one of them was occupied by a man in his 30's with a small child. Xander's mom was on the phone with Rory's family who is practically shouting galacian curses at John. John is there too, but for his safety and for the glee boys not to go to jail, he was in a different ward. Everyone was in a sad mood. They had yet to hear of an unconscious Rory ( Who was immediately taken away when he got here).

" So... That was John O'Brien?" Santana asked trying to break the uncomfortable pregnant silence.

" Yep" Was all Xander said. Finn slightly inched away from him as Rachel and Quinn put a hand on each of his arms. He was practically glowing with this angry aura that scared the living shit out of the Gleeks. They'd never seen him so angry. Finally Puck jumped up and kicked the wall, making everyone jump.

" Man! This _SUCKS_!" The mo-hawked teen yelled. Everyone stared at him.

" What?" Brittany asked. Even she knew what was going on. Not sure why Puck was angry though. Santana would'nt let her see Rory because she knew it scared her to see people in the horrible condition Rory was in.

" That kid in there doesn't deserve this shit! All he does is good, good, good, and what does life hand back to him?! Complete shit on a wooden platter! It's like come on man! Give the kid a break!" Puck shouted still kicking the wall. Finn and Burt pulled him away. Puck plopped in a chair and sighed.

" Puck, I know you're angry, but that can't help the situation right now. All we can do is hope he gets better." Blaine said voice on the edge of panic, but still calm. He was terrified of hospitals, even more after the Sadie Hawkins incident, and right now he wanted nothing more but than to leave this place and never return. Ever. But it was Rory, his friend, who's keeping him here and calm. Rory, the one who he and Kurt practically have to drag from classroom and exterior doors because he holds it for so many people. Rory, The one who, despite his adorable brace-face grin and little laugh, he can see a spark of pain and fear in those baby blue eyes everyday at school Rory, The one who gets harassed and bullied everyday and still can come into the choir room smiling and giggling or maybe enduring teasing from one of them and enters with bright red ears that makes them light up. Rory, The boy who is sitting in a hospital bed sick, and hurt. That's why he's still here. ' That's reason to live here until he gets better' Blaine thought. Kurt was sitting next to him and put an arm around his shoulders and leaned his head on his shoulder. Puck sat up a bit.

" You know, I don't really think I'm such a badass anymore." He said quietly. Everyone looked at him, again in shock. Lauren put her mouth to his ear.

" No,no honey,you are. That's how it works, Badass girlfriend and Boyfriend. That's how this relationship works." She murmured to him. Puck lightly nudged her away.

" No, I'm not a real bad ass Kid is. Tell anyone this and I swear I will run you over three times with my motorcycle, but I think the crap he takes is true badassery to me. He takes it with that smile of his every damn day, and although it pisses me off that he hides it behind a grin, I still think the fact he can still smile everyday is super bad ass." Puck admitted. Everyone agreed to Pucks logic. Rory was a good kid, he deserved none of this. Surprisingly, Kurt stood up.

" I say all of us kick that O'Brien guy's ass as soon as he gets outta here." He stated, surprising everyone. He usually doesn't resort to violence, using his quick wit, but now, he doesn't care. Blaine and all the boys jump up with him.

" I'm with ya Kurt!" Blaine said, already visualizing pulverizing John. Before anything else could be said or done, a doctor walks up to them. He is very tall and well built, looks as if he's in his 20's. Some of the girls swooned.

" Uh... Rory Flanagan's family?" He asked looking at the large group of people. Xander's parents ran up to him, passing the phone to Xander, who was trying to help the women in the house convince the men of the house that flying to Ohio and murdering Jon for hurting their little boy wasn't a good idea.

" Yes, that's us. Well, were his host parents. He's a foreign exchange student." Ms. Mitchell explained.

" Cool. Well, I'm gonna be his doctor while he stays here. My name is Dr. Carmichael He's in pretty bad condition, but is still stable. Very strong little boy. He-" The doctor started to say, but was cut off by Santana.

" Oh for GOD'S sake! Just tell us what the hell is wrong with Rory!" The Latina shouted. Brittany pat her arm to calm her. Dr. Carmichael continued.

" He has a mild concussion so he will be out of it for a while. He has, 3 broken ribs, several bruises, a fractured wrist, A scar on his back reopened, but don't worry we stitched that back up, he rolled his ankle when he fell and the fall knocked the wind out of him. He also has cuts and scrapes all over his feet and arms. Did you guys know he was sick? He has a horrible case of the flu. And got appendicitis about... a day back. Poor boy was in terrible pain when we brought him in and I know you couldn't really tell from the fact that he was unconscious but he was in extreme pain. He passed out form it, but we put him in a medically-induced coma so he could rest easily. He is very weak. Good news though, he may wake later today or tomorrow Despite the state he's in, he is very strong. We could take him of the medically-induced coma after your visiting" The doctor explained. The girls and women had tears in their eyes, or were crying, as the boys were either trembling with anger, holding back their tears, or both.

" C-can we s-see h-him" Tina stammered out. Mike pulled her closer to him.

" Sure. But only if you're in groups of 3. We don't want too much activity in the room. His immune system is very weak now. He is in room 343" The doctor explained, then left. They all split into groups. Mr. Mitchell, Xander, Ms. Mitchell. Lauren, Puck, Shannon. Carole, Emma, Will. Kurt, Blaine, Burt. Sugar, Artie, Quinn. Tina, Mike, Joe. Sam, Mercedes, Finn. Rachel, Brittany, Santana. First up was Tike and Joe. Tina's eyes filled with tears at Rory's form. They boy was small of course, He was barley 5 feet tall and weighed no more than 98 pounds, but now with all these wires and machines hooked up to him, he looked _ teeny weeny tiny__._ He was pale as the sheets on the bed, and when the trio saw his face, they all felt their hearts break. He looked so innocent, as if he weren't in the hospital right now, as if he were just a little kid with an innocent case of the flu. Mike saw Tina's fearful face and decided to encourage her towards him.

" I heard that someone in a coma can hear you if you talk to them Why don't you give it a try?" The Asian encouraged softly. Tina slowly moved toward Rory, the other two behind her.

" Hey Rory. I- I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, if you can... Where do I start? You are the most amazing little boy I've ever met. You are so strong and it..." , Tina's tears spilled over as she sniffled, " It breaks my heart to see you like this! I'm so sorry this happened to you and I want you to know, everything Jon said was a _lie_! We love having you Rory and you are the most amazing friend I could ask for." Tina said. She backed up to let Mike speak.

" Hey, dude. Not sure if you can hear me so... Guess I'll try. You gotta stay strong and get through this Rory. You are the sweetest boy I've ever met, and if you were gone, well this club, me, We wouldn't know what to do with ourselves. You're pretty much the energetic light of this club. You kept us going sectionals, just by being there. As one of your dance teachers, I'll admit you can't dance, but you try and that's why I'm not hard on you. I- Get better Rory. We'll _all _be praying for ya budy." He backed away and Joe said a small prayer, before they left.

Klaine and Burt

Kurt entered the room, followed by Burt, and lastly a nervous Blaine the small hazel eyed boy looked at the smaller blue eyed boy in the hospital bed and, as did Kurt, put a hand over his mouth. The way Rory looked reminded him of how Shawn, his date to Sadie Hawkins, looked. Shawn didn't make it. Blaine hadn't noticed he was shaking until Burt put a hand on his shoulder.

" You alright bud?" He asked scrutinizing his pale face. Blaine nodded. He walked forward taking a big breath.

" Hey Rory. Mike passed on the message that you may be able to hear me so... Here goes. Rory, you gotta get better. Despite all our different beliefs, the whole glee club and our parents are praying for you." Kurt walked up.

" Rory, I want you to know that nothing that Jon kid said was true. That asshole is jealous that you can find loving people that he can't. We love you Rory. Not in a dating way, but in a little brother way. You are such a sweet and talented kid, and we'd hate to see you go. S-so h-hang in t-there buddy." Tears streamed down Kurt's face, as Burt placed a hand on both boys shoulders, barley holding in his tears as he guided them out.

Sugar, Artie, Quinn

As the three entered, their faces turned from curious, to sad. Now they knew what Blaine was talking about. Quinn placed a hand on his burning forehead. A tear rolled down her face.

" Rory. I know we haven't really interacted as much, but, I see you in there. The choir room, I mean. It's like your happy place, next to Ireland I'm guessing, and I want you to know, we'd never say anything like Jon said we would. The only reason he said that is because he's jealous. Jealous he can't find _real_ friends like you could. The glee club loves you, we'd never ever say something like that to you. So get better, please? I wanna be able to come back in here and see your adorable braceface grin, understand?" She grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, before moving out the way. Sugar, too upset for talking alot, walked over and kissed his flushed cheeks.

" You are cute Rory. Get better." She moved for Artie.

" Hey man. I know we've had our differences, but I just want you to know, you were always considered one of my friends. Get better dude." The three walked out, heads bowed.

Samcedes, Finn

The three walked in and Mercedes gasped as the other two winced. During the short break the group took, the doctors came in. He wasn't breathing as easily, due to the broken ribs, so they'd put on an oxygen mask that seemed to swallow his whole face. If he didn't look tiny before, he _really_ looked tiny now.

" Rory. I know we don't interact much in glee club. But you are amazing. You're talented, charming, sweet, and adorable. You are like the little brother I've always wanted. And I don't think I could handle losing my little brother. Please try, _please _get better." She moved back. Sam and Finn walked forward.

" Hey Rors'. I love you man. You showed me Christmas from your eyes and it was a beautiful take that made my family really open their eyes. I hope we can have that again one day. Stay strong dude." Sam backed up.

" Hey bud. You gotta try and get better for us. This club needs you. _We_ need you. You aren't nothing. You are loved. And I'm _really _sorry for triggering that other day. Keep moving man." Finn as about to reach and pat his head like he usually does but decided against it, not wanting to break the fragile looking boy.

Brittana and Rachel

The three girls walked in and gasped. The tears they thought had dried up were flowing again. He just... Looked so _fragile_ to Rachel. She walked forward and put a hand on his small one.

" Rory, we love you. Whatever Jon said was _untrue. _I- I don't know what hostilities he has against you, but, everything he says are lies. Keep safe buddy." She walked over to Brittany who hugged her while Santana walked over.

" Hey, I'm not one who uses many words and I know that I'm a total bitch. I'm sorry, Rory, for everything from assuming you had the hots for my girl to telling you to just disappear, just for, everything. We hope you wake up soon, Irish." Then, she did something very un- Santana. She placed a kiss on his very warm forehead. Brittany walked up.

" Hi Rory. I don't know why you're sleeping and won't wake up, but Sanny tells me you're hurt. I don't want you to be hurt because, you're like, my little brother. And my little brother doesn't deserve pain." She took his small pinky in her pinky and linked it. It was a precious moment.

" Pinky promise me you'll wake up soon Rory. Stay strong little leprechaun. Love you." She pet his forehead. And they walked out. So they continued this, visiting and praying for him and taking breaks. The nurses and doctors were so touched by this determination that they let them stay past visiting hours.

* * *

**Rory's Hospital room. 11:45pm**

Rory felt pain. Only pain. At first, he was confused. Then it all came crashing down on him as he felt another blast of pain. He's not sure where he is, but wherever he is there's beeping and he can't quite breathe right. He opens his eyes and a bright light blinds him. He squints and groans as his blurry vision clears and reveals a familiar looking nurse.

" Oh! You're awake sweetie! Hi, I'm Carole, Finn's mom." Okay, now Rory was really confused. She sensed his confusion and continued.

" You were roughed up pretty bad, and were sick, so you're in a hospital room." Hospital?! Again?! Oh no, nonononononono. 'I'm so sorry! Oh my God!' Rory began hyperventilating. A sharp pain went through his ribs. His heart pace sped up and the monitor beeping was faster. Will rushed over to him.

" Hey, hey. Rory, calm down. You're okay. No one's gonna hurt you." Rory calmed a little. Emma walked over.

" Deep breaths sweetie. Come on." Rory was able to breathe at a normal pace again. Carole smiled sadly at him.

" Wh... What happened?" He rasped out. Carole winced at his voice and Emma left to get him cup of water. Carole took a deep breath.

* * *

**Flashback: 5:30pm Hospital.**

All the gleeks had just made it to the hospital when they were arriving with Rory and Xander. As the adults stopped Xander to fill them in, Rory began to freak out. He was in _so much pain_. Everything was swimming and blurry. He felt like complete shit. He didn't notice him struggling or crying and didn't think he had the strength to do it. The nurses and doctors were holding him down and... 'I'm so confused' was his last thought. The nurses had put him in a medically induced coma to help calm him. His eyes slowly drooped and he was floating. Carole, in her nurse gear, ran up to them.

" What's going on? Why'd you-" She stopped mid sentence and gasped. She had no clue why she was called down here, but she found her answer. Here was one of the sweetest, angel-faced boys known on this planet, lying in a hospital bed, pale as a sheet, looking sick as a dog. He was just so... _tiny_. Carole just wanted to protect him from the world's dangers. Obviously, she couldn't. She was pulled out of her fog as they pulled the bed along.

" Where are we going?" She asked frantically. The doctor turned to her.

" Were taking him to surgery. He has appendicitis and about 3 broken ribs. We also have to restitch a scar on his back that opened." Carole gasped, tears in her eyes. Who would do this to him? An innocent and sweet boy like him?!

" W-what happened?!" Carole asked anxiously. Another nurse pulled her aside.

" He was already sick, but he was then attacked by someone named Jon O'Brien? But your son, I can see those footprint bruises on Jon and those were only made by Finn Hudson." Carole was near tears, but chuckled at her son and his big heart. When he's going in the right direction, Finn is a wonderful guy.

" Oh my. Well, is he going to be alright?" She asked.

" You know him?" The nurse asked. Carole nodded.

" Yes, and he is one of the sweetest boys you'll ever meet." Carole said.

" Oh I can't wait to talk to him. But under better circumstances. He is very strong for such a small boy. He was even conscious in the ambulance for a little while!" She said. Carole was astonished. Her shocked expression turned to worry.

" I really hope he'll be alright." She said, glancing at the double doors the doctors went through. The other nurse put a hand on her shoulder.

" I'm sure he will be Carole." She said. Carole went into the waiting room to tell the others.

* * *

**Flashback End**

" And, that's where we left off." She said. Rory groans as his vision flickers dangerously.

" Whats wrong sweetie?" Carole asked. Rory shook his head. He'd already asked for too much. He could survive a headache. Right? Carole kneeled down next to him.

" Rory, listen to me honey, on your file, you're known to not express how you feel and that leads to you worsening yourself. It worries those around you. Please tell me the truth. Please?" Carole smiled at him sadly. Rory sighed.

" M' Sorry. I don't mean t' worry ye. I just don't want to be a... a burden." Rory said softly. Carole combed her fingers through his hair.

" Rory, I can assure you, you are no burden. In fact, I _wish_ my sons were more like you." Carole said with a smile. Her smile turned down though when she saw Rory's face. His eyes shone with tears as his lip quivered. His head was down.

" No ye don't Ms. Hudson. M' damaged beyond repair." And with that, Rory passed out. Carole shook him a little, then felt his forehead, retracting at the heat. She put a cool flannel to his head and added some medicine for his headache into his IV. Carole took one last sorrowful glance at the small boy. ' Things shouldn't be this hard for him' She thought with a frown, wiping a tear that slipped from his eyelid. She left the room as Emma came in. She smiled sadly at Rory, placing the cup of water on the table closest to him. She, Carole and Will left to give him some peace.

Things were gonna get better. And they're there to make sure of that.

TBC

* * *

***Whistles innocently* ... What? OKAY I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**

**SORRY. I TAKE SO LONG,AND THEN ITS A CLIFFIE AND RELATIVELY SHORT! DAMMIT I'M SORRY! It's just, my grandpa died so we had to leave for his funeral, then I had no access to a computer. I'm SORRY! I promise I'll update more!**

**-S.P113**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hi, so I know I'm about to get a MAJOR cyber ass kicking, but my grades suck ass, My finals are next week, Marching band is proving tp be more difficult than it looks, and I need to BREATHE! So, unfourtanatley, I will be taking a hiatus on _ALL_ my stories. I'm so sorry, but I'm making a big transition ( Middle to high school) and I'm slacking in EVERYTHING! I need a break and so I'm endorsing myself in two things; My trumprt playing ( Coz thats for a grade) and my schoolwork. Again I apologize and I will be back on July 19. I'm SO SOOOORRRRYYYY! Please please PLEASE don't hate me! Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! So I still feel bad about the hiatus and stuff, so I'm putting the previews up TWO WEEKS EARLY! Here is the preview for Episode 4 of Glee take one Annnnnnnnnnnd ACTION!:**

* * *

Jon sat in class, half asleep. He was daydreaming of Brooke.

**Jon's** **mind** Outside world

**Gosh. She's so gorgeous and sweet. I see the guys fawning over her, not realizing she's only fourteen. Those _creeps_. Oh hell, I sound like a father.**

"Jon? You're murmuring in Italian." Lesli whispered. Jon shook his head to snap out of it. A matter of seconds later though, his head was on the desk and he was asleep. Little did he know, next door, West was in the same position.

**W:Santana is all sorts of sexy. I bet I could break those walls. I know she's a total sweetheart but I don't mind a little aggression. Sigh, it just-**

**J: Being in love with her.**

**W&J: Causes so much_... __trouble_.**

Just then both drifted off as the music began. West spoke.

_Ha. You ain't nothing but a troublemaker gir__l_

Jon began singing. Brooke walked by. He followed her, West lagging behind, looking lost.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip_

_Got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two_

_I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

West saw Santana and left Brooke and a lost puppy- like Jon following behind her. He began to sing.

_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

The two ran into eachother, slightly arguing before looking and following their girls, who were now talking about Cheerios practice. They began singing, Jon taking the higher register, West taking the lower.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

West began rap/singing as they watched the two at practice. They danced on the bleachers.

_Maybe I'm insane_

_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain wh_y

The two followed them in the halls again, both singing.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemake_r

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

"Troublemaker" Jon sung in his sleep. Lesli poked his cheek.

" Jon, class is over. We gotta get to glee." The shorter of the two said. Jon groggily looked at her then sat up dazedly smiling. Lesli smiled.

" Why are you smiling like a dope?" Lesli said, knowing the answer. He muttered "Brooke" several times during class. Jon sat up, stretching.

" I'm in love."

" Hey West, dude wake up. Class is over. We gotta get to glee." Puck said, smacking him on the forehead. West popped up, looking around lost before smiling dazedly.

" Dude, why the hell are you smiling like that." Puck already knew though. He muttered "Santana" IN his sleep.

" I'm in love... Aw shit."

* * *

**Aw! Poor Jon and West. Now here's for Frustrated.**

* * *

The nurse returned and checked over Rory. She didn't see anything but bruised that wouldn't last very long and a few cuts. Other than that, he was good, but she wanted him to rest a while. As she left to tend to a patient who broke his leg on the other side of the school, Kurt and Xander carefully laid him down.

" So, Rory, I have a question for you." Kurt said. Rory raised an eyebrow to indicate he was listening.

" I-It's about the scar on your back." Kurt stammered. Rory's eyes widened and he immediately jerked up, wincing when the pain caught up. Xander laid him back down.

" Whoa, calm down buddy. It's okay." Xander said. Rory shook his head.

" I know. I'm sorry, you have a right to know I guess." The small boy said. Kurt smiled and Xander pat his head. Rory took a big breath before staring.

******************************** FRUSTARTED*************************

At the same time, Blaine ran into the locker room, where the hockey players were leaving. Rick immediately noticed him.

" Hey queer! Get out, I don't want you peeking at my junk!" Rick said, gaining snickers from the others.

" Its alright. Funny you forgot Rick. I don't look at girls, remember?" The jocks in the room went silent at the retort. Rick slammed his locker and walked up to him.

" I don't know what chicks you're talking about. All I see is me and my guys, and a _fairy_ that doesn't _belong_ in here." He said, pushing Blaine back at the word 'Fairy'. Blaine swore he felt the flame flicker in his hazel eyes, but extinguished it to get on the matter.

" Whatever, I'm not here to talk about my sexuality anyways. I'm here to talk about you beating up a kid by the name of Rory Flanagan." Blaine stated. The others laughed in recognition as they walked out. Blaine ran after Rick and turned him around.

" What about him? Yeah, I beat him up. His drunken ass deserved it anyways." Rick said. Blaine lit up and extinguished again in his eyes.

" Well, I don't know if _you_ know, but _that's_ _not_ alright." The smaller boy said. Rick turned around.

" Well, I don't know if _you know_, but _I don't give a damn about me beating up your butt buddy_." Rick replied, shoving Blaine again. Blaine was starting to get real angry. Who the hell does he think he is?!_  
_

" Oh, wait, I'm sorry. Your butt buddy is Lady _Hummel_. Sorry forgot this glee club is spreading fag dust all over the school. Well, I don't care so, bye faggot." And Rick shoved him yet again, turning away and high-fiving his friends. Blaine was full on angry now. He wasn't going to let anyone talk about them like that! He ran and turned him back around. This time, Rick smacked him on the face. A few jocks 'oohed'. Blaine only saw fire and felt something inside him snap. He punched Rick with enough force to send him to the ground. He began furiously punching him, barley letting Rick get anything in. The crowd that gathered was amazed at the fact that the small, gay boy was on top of the big, ugly jock, kicking ass big time. People ran out classrooms, People cheered on Blaine.

* * *

** OHHHHHH! Hope someone intervines. A coach maybe? Two women coaches? Maybe one badass student? Okay, locked in! Well, out since theyre out now.**

* * *

Rory blinked. He was not in his gown, back in his converse, jeans and hoody. _What_? He only went to sleep. When did he- His thoughts were cut off by a crash and rustling. He turned the corner of the halls at McKinley and saw the cause of the noise. Two small, knee high white converse clad legs were sticking up and kicking. You could hear someone grumbling in... Chinese? Rory walked over and cleared his throat.

" Em... D-do you need help?" He asked softly. The kicking feet stopped, startled before continuing. Rory heard a girls soft and quiet voice.

" Eh, um... No thanks. I... Got it!" And with that, the trash can flipped on the side. Rory jumped back. The girl, crawled out and Rory's eyes widened. The girl stood up and dusted herself off. She was wearing a white lacy tank, with a above the knee white skirt. She had long brown hair, and big chestnut brown eyes. But what really got Rory, were the Angel wings. They glowed faintly. The girl was very short, maybe two inches shorter than Rory, who was only 5'0. _Wow. Pretty... Angel?!_ He thought. The girl scowled at the trash can, stomping her foot at it before beaming at Rory.

" Hello, Rory Flanagan." Rory's eyes widened more. _She knows my name?_

"Yes I do... Sorry, but I can read your mind. I should've asked first! Idiota!" She said, smacking herself upside the head. Rory blinked.

" H-How do you know my name, may I ask?" Rory was really lost. He slowly tugged at a loose feather on the wings, the girl yelped. Rory gasped. S-so they're real?1 Then that means.

" Mr. Flanagan, my name is Lesli Rivers and yes, I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

**Oh SHIT! Shocker! Whats happening there. Tune in July 19-22 to find out. I'll be updating them in this order.**

**July 22: Glee take one**

**July 24: Locked in**

**July 22: Frustrated**

**Bye! Oh P.S My Italian Cousin Valencia just got a Fan fiction and she writes Hetalia ones, and it would mean the world to her if you read and reviewed her story. Its called Hetalia's School For The Arts! Her username is MonkeyMaster133. OKay NOw bye!**

**-S.P113**


End file.
